PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS
by Mixer1927
Summary: preguntas, retos, torturas, etc AQUI a cualquier personaje de Frozen o El Origen de los guardianes además de invitados diferentes cada capitulo
1. Chapter 1

HOLIS

Bueno eh estado pensando CALLATE LUIS, y se me ocurrió hacer un fic en el que le pregunten a los personajes que ya conocen, además de los personajes que inventa mi loca pero muy bonita cabecita, además de haber varios invitados y para que aprovechen retos, pero también a dos personajes que se que les complacerá golpear, son…. ELIZABETH Y MATEO además de Pitch, Hans y otros villanos pero aquí los que estarán principalmente son

Jack Frost

Elsa

Anna

Kristoff

Rapunzel

Eugene

Hans

Merida

Hipo

Astrid

Los guardianes que son:

Norte

Conejo

Sandman

Hada de los Dientes

Y los personajes que no tienen nada que ver pero yo los invente:

Miri

Vaneza (o la ojiazul falsa)

Maria

Y mis ayudantes:

Katy y Luis

Y yo la conductora:

Mixer1927

Eso es todo ahora si pueden hablar

Luis: ok ammm hola

Yo: ADIOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS SI ES QUE LO DESEAN PARA EMPEZAR


	2. capitulo 1

Mixer: hola, yo soy Mixer y esto es PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS, extraño nombre jeje y bueno sus personajes principales que siempre estarán aquí son: Jack Frost

Jack: ¿Qué hay?- sonríe y todas las Frosters empiezan a gritar

Mixer:- cubriéndose el oído hasta que acaban los gritos- Jack, no hagas eso, sigamos con Elsa Arendelle

Elsa: hola- también sonrió y los hombres empezaron a chiflar

Mixer:- cubriéndose el oído hasta que terminan- por favor, tampoco hagas eso, bueno Anna Arendelle

Anna: HOLIS- saluda animadamente y se oyen aplausos

Mixer: bien, Kristoff ammmm no se me su apellido

Kristoff: ¿Qué tal?

Mixer: Rapunzel Corona

Rapunzel: hola- con una gran sonrisa

Mixer: Eugene Fitzherbert

Eugene: hola

Mixer: que ánimos, Mérida Dunbrogh

Merida: ¿qué onda?

Mixer: el medio villano que me logro convencer bueno no fue el precisamente Hans Westerguard

Hans: no te obligue

Mixer: no me importa ahora los guardianes: Norte

Norte: no se porten mal

Mixer: El Hada de los Dientes

Hada: no olviden el hilo dental

Mixer: El Conejo de Pascua

Conejo: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Mixer: y Sandman o mejor conocido como Meme

Meme: (traducción)hola

Mixer: los tres villanos que odian, el principal: Pitch

Pitch: ….

Mixer: hablas muchísimo, bueno el segundo Mateo

Mateo: ¿Qué tal?

Mixer: y la última pero creo que odian más Elizabeth

Elizabeth: ammm ¿hola?

Mixer: si, y mis invitadas que soy como mis ayudantes y mis ayudantes: Miri

Miri: HOLIWIS

Mixer: Vanellop…. Ah no Vaneza perdón

Vaneza: SIGUELE MIXER SIGUELE

Mixer: PERDON… bueno el anim…. Ah no Maria

Maria: MIXER1927, TE VOY A GOLPEAR

Mixer: PERDON, Katy y Luis- se miraban fijamente y se sonreían- me dan miedo- susurro- REACCIONEN

Katy: PERDON HOLIS JEJE

Luis: hola

Mixer: bien, el siguiente Review es de:

**Nastinka**

**Mmm interesante propuesta de torturar a los villanos. Qué Elizabeth se meta en una piscina con ratas, ratones, serpientes, tarántulas, arañas de todo tipo, caracoles, y todos los animales asquerosos. Bueno no creo que haya uno más asqueroso qué ella pero...**

Mixer: bien Katy y Luis traigan la piscina

Elizabeth: ¿QUE? ¿SI LO VOY HACER?

Mixer: claro que sí, es un reto y LO TIENES QUE HACER

Elizabeth: PERO…

Mixer: CALLATE- llegaron Katy y Luis con una piscina llena de animales asquerosos- metete querida

Elizabeth: pero…

Mixer: NADA, METETE- Elizabeth se metió y las tarántulas se le empezaron a subir y ella tenía una cara de terror irremplazable- ESPERA NO TE MUEVAS- saco de un bolsillo un celular y le tomo foto a Elizabeth- listo, ahora puedes salir

Elizabeth:- se sale de la piscina corriendo- AHHHHHHHHH

Mixer: jejejejeje bueno…

**Y para Mateo Mmmmmm no lo se conozco muchos métodos de tortura, tal vez el péndulo, pero qué solo le haga unas cortadoras no lo mate,**

Katy: ese si no lo podremos cargar

Mixer: vete a l cuarto de tortura Mateo y vuelve en cinco minutos

Mateo: ashhhh – se va pasan unos minutos y llega con una cara de "no me vuelvan a meter" y su ropa manchada de sangre

Mixer: espera- toma otra foto- ya puedes sentarte- regresa Elizabeth con una toalla

Elizabeth: ya vine

Mixer: si bueno…

**para hans aaaaagggggggrrrrrrr lo quiero matar, pero si lo mató no poder torturarlo así qué qué te parece la silla eléctrica ? . Para pitch ya te diré la próxima vez. Gracias por volver Mixer y un saludo para ti y para todos los personajes buenos.**

Mixer: esa tiene rueditas, tráiganla

Hans: ¿QUE? PERO CREI QUE YA CONFIABAS EN MI

Mixer: yo si pero los demás no y Merida mas o menos, ahora siéntate

Hans:- se levanta y se pone en la silla eléctrica y se empieza a electrocutar y mover la cabeza como loco

Mixer:- toma otra foto- listo pueden quitarlo, si es que tiene pulso- lo quitaron- bueno NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA

Todos: ADIOS


	3. capitulo 2

Mixer: hola ¿Cómo están? YO SUPER BIEN Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN LO ESTEN

Los demas: HOLA/ holis/como sea/ ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mixer: bueno vamos con los comentarios de

**ZhiZu-2**

**mmmmm interesante muy interesante haber...Kristoff te reto a estés con los ojos vendados durante una semana.**

Kristoff: no lo voy hacer ¿o si?

Mixer: ohhhh claro que lo haras

Kristoff: ¿pero como voy a estar en el programa?

Mixer: Anna será tus ojos ahora ponte la venda- se la lanzo y el la cacho

Kristoff: pero…

Mixer: SOLO PONTE LA BENDITA BENDA

Kristoff: pero…

Mixer: SIN RENEGAR- Kristoff se puso la venda- listo ahora ven sígueme- lo tomo de la mano y lo puso en frente de una pared- listo ahora sáltale porque aquí hay charco- Kristoff salto y se estrelló contra la pared- JAJAJAJJAJAJA lo bueno es que lo tengo en video

Anna: QUE CRUEL ERES- ayudando a Kristoff a levantarse- ¿estas bien?

Kristoff: si- lo guiaron a su asiento

Anna: bueno ahora si- todos se empezaron a reir

Mixer: bien ya, ahora tápenle los oídos a Jack

Elsa: A LA ORDEN- se los tapa- ya esta

**Marida, te reto a que robes y escondas el cayado de Jack para que no lo encuentre**

Merida: OKIS- le quita el cayado a Jack y Elsa quita las manos de sus oídos

Jack: MI CAYADO…- demasiado tarde Merida ya se había ido- rayos

**Elsa, te reto a que estés tomada de la mano con Jack hasta que acabe el ff...emmm ok no tan exagerado XD pero si por un tiempo.**

Elsa: ok…- toma la mano de Jack- pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Mixer: durante TODO el capítulo de hoy

Jack: será un placer- besando la mano de Elsa, esta se sonrojo

Mixer: OH OH REPARALO FELIX- cantaba mientras bailaba y todos la miraron con cara de "¿Qué ONDA?"- ejem perdón me emocione jeje

**Anna, te reto a que te pintes el pelo de blanco**.

Anna: ok

Mixer: llévensela- unos hombres pasan y se la llevan- bueno en lo que le pinten el pelo vamos con el siguiente….

**Tortura para Hans...ponte hielo con sal en ambos brazos y déjate así por 7 mins.**

Hans: no creo que sea tan difícil pero ¿Qué efecto provoca?

Mixer: no lo se pregúntale a a Vaneza

Vaneza: no me miren, si se que es pero no les diré

Mixer: naaa bueno, ustedes dos- viendo a Luis ya Katy con las mismas caras de la vez pasada- DEJEN DE HACER ESO ME DAN MIEDO

Luis: ¿Qué hacemos?

Mixer: traigan hielo y sal- se fueron y unos dos minutos después llegan- gracias ahora veamos…- poniendo la sal en ambos brazos luego el hielo pasaron apenas treinta segundos y..

Hans: AHHHHHHHHHH- gritaba de dolor

Mixer: ¿QUE TE PASA?

Hans: tiene que ser por siete minutos

Mixer: si

Hans: ok…- dejo de gritar, siete minutos después le empezaron a quitar la sal

Mixer: AHHHHH QUI HORROR – viendo los brazos quemados de Hans- siéntate

Hans: ¿no vas a llamar a un doctor?

Mixer: SIENTATE- sacando su botella retornable apuntándole a Hans el solo se sentó- gracias- guardando su botella

**Tortura para Pitch...Elsa congelable todo el cuerpo solo hasta el cuello y déjalo así.  
>Va esos son mis retos un saludo n.n<strong>

Elsa: OK- congelo a Pitch

Pitch: ¿QUE? ¿AHORA QUE HICE?

Mixer: EXISTIR

Pitch: ¿y por cuanto me quedare asi?

Mixer: durante el resto del programa- llego Anna con su cabello blanco y esa sonrisa suya- te ves bien

Anna: gracias pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré asi?

Mixer: durante ¿dos días?, Y saludos para ti también ZhiZu-2, bien ahora pasemos con las preguntas de

**RuzuChan Poly**

**yo tengo una super pregunta para Jack y Elsa...  
>¿Piensan tener hijos?...<strong>

Elsa: ammm…. Ammmm

Jack: SI, ENTRE SEAN MAS, MEJOR

Elsa: JACK FROST

**xD otra mas... ¿ya lo hicieron y si no cuando?... soy de esas xD**

Jack y Elsa se pusieron rojos, mientras esperamos la respuesta

Jack: si, pero hay niños, no te lo podemos decir precisamente, pero yo lo planeo para el 19 de Septiembre

Mixer: OYE ¿POR QUE RAYOS EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS?- la miraron con cara de "por favor, ya sabemos lo que a veces piensas"- no me miren así, no soy tan pervertida

Miri: pero cae en Viernes de perversiones, TE AGUANTAS

Mixer: ya, ya

**para Hipo, primero quiero decirte que te amo, y te reto a que hagas un baile sensualon...**

Astrid: ¿puedo ir por Tormenta?

Mixer: nop ahora vas Hipo- pero antes llego Merida

Jack: ¿Qué hiciste con mi cayado?

Merida: no te alteres Frost, solo está escondido

Mixer: bueno ahora si Hipo… hazlo- Hipo empezó a bailar y todas sus fans empezaron a gritar y Mixer se cubría los oídos y acabo la música y los gritos pararon- ¿NO PODIAS HACER UN BAILE MENOS SENSUAL?

Hipo: pero…

Mixer: NADA DE PEROS- Hipo se sentó

**para Hans, cual de las chicas te parece mas linda?**

Hans: definitivamente Merida- la mencionada se sonrojada

Mixer: VIVA EL HARIDA- todos se le quedaron viendo- ¿Qué? Ya saben que me gusta el Harida

**y tambien un reto vistete de mujer xD  
>nos vemos...<strong>

Mixer: Elsa tu que tienes excelentes gustos, vístelo

Elsa: está bien- en segundos ya tenía un vestido igual al de Elsa- que ternura- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Mixer:- toma una foto- puedes ir a cambiarte- se va y todos se mueren de la risa- ya, te mandamos saludos RuzuChan Poly, ahora vamos con

**anonimo (Guest)**

**jack carga a elsa por todo el set y cuando la bajes dale un beso francés**

Mixer: a trabajar Jack, cárgala

Jack: de todas formas, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con ella- con una voz algo seductora

Mixer: no era necesario enterarme- Jack la cargo claro tratando de no soltarla de la mano pasaron diez minutos, regreso la bajo y le dio un beso francés- listo te mandamos saludos, pasemos con las preguntas de

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**Se que no es un programa de confecciones pero...Elsa -perdon- al parecer tienes un gemelo o algo así no entendí muy bien la noticia pero es...si tu mellizo...y además Pitch fue el culpable de que ceyeras al estar jugando con Anna y la lastimaras -lo vi en un vídeo –**

Elsa: no lo sabia, si acaso sabia que Trazan tenia la probabilidad de ser mi hermano pero nada más y MALDITO PITCH

**así que...una tortura para Pitch ¿que tal si lo ponen con un súper malvavisco gigante enfurecido en una habitación sin puertas y ventanas?**

Mixer: HECHO, Pitch entra

Pitch: pero ¿Cómo si estoy congelado?

Mixer: Katy Luis llévenselo

Katy: A LA ORDEN- lo cargaron y regresaron en diez minutos

Astrid: pero ¿Cómo lo podremos ver?

Mixer: bien- saca una Tablet y la pone en una mesita

Hada: ¿de dónde sacaste esa mesita?

Mixer: la avienta-frutas me la dio

Maria: lo se, no hace falta agradecer- vemos hacia la Tablet y Pitch esta en el cuarto y Malvavisco está de tras de el lo toma y lo empieza a aventar por todas partes y todos muriéndose de la risa

Mixer: bien te mandamos saludos ahora vamos con

Miley Flynn-Garcia

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
>Mmmmm que les pregunto? Ahhhh! Ya se!<br>Hipo, Astrid los reto a que canten For the dancing and the dreaming (con bailecito y todo XD)**

Hipo: ¿lo hacemos?

Mixer: ashhhhhhhhh, les voy a dejar algo claro toda pregunta, reto o tortura, serán respondidas o cumplidas

Hipo: pero… es la canción de mis padres- dijo con tristeza

Mixer: pues lo siento pero tendrás que hacerlo- Hipo empezó a silbar

Hipo: I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
>With ne'er a fear of drowning<br>And gladly ride the waves of life  
>If you will marry me<br>No scorching sun  
>Nor freezing cold<br>Will stop me on my jour-ney

If you will promise me your heart  
>And love<p>

Astrid: And love me for eternity  
>My dearest one my darling dear<br>Your mighty words astound me  
>But I've no need of mighty deeds<br>When I feel your arms around me- empezaron a danzar y a dar vueltas como los padres de Hipo

Hipo: But I would bring you rings of gold  
>I'd even sing you poetry (Astrid: Oh, would you?)<br>And I would keep you from all harm  
>If you would stay beside me<p>

Astrid: I have no use for rings of gold  
>I care not for your poetry<br>I only want your hand to hold

Hipo: I only want you near me

Los dos: To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
>For the dancing and the dreaming<br>Through all life's sorrows and delights  
>I'll keep your love inside me<br>I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
>With ne'er a fear of drowning<br>And gladly ride the waves of life  
>If you will marry me<p>

Jack: Me-eee-e  
>I'm still goin'<br>I'm done- acabo la canción y volvieron a sus lugares

Anna: ¿lo tenías que arruinar Frost?

Jack: no lo puede evitar

**Merida *Inserte tono maniaco de Patricio* TE RETO TE RETO... ammmm... a cantar Love you like a love song con bailecito de Just dance 4 (Quiero reirme un rato).**

Merida: ok ¿podemos cambiar la cancion?

Mixer: MERIDA

Merida: ok no te pellizques- se paro de su aciento y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música

It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A center fold, miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
>oohhooo<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized, by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are... And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby<br>I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...- termina el baile algo cansada y se va a su lugar

**Jack mi amiga dice que si puedes salir con ella (se llama Adriana)**

Jack: si con mucho gusto siempre y cuando ella pague

Elsa: una pregunta ¿Dónde vive tu amiga?

**Elsa... No se me ocurre nada gracioso, lo siento.  
>Norte un pregunta ¿Cuantas galletas comes por dia?<strong>

Norte: no lo se, es un número muy difícil de calcular luego te paso la cuenta

**Y oyeee! REGALAME GALLETAS!**

Norte: claro que si querida, le diré a los Yetis que te manden unas

Rapunzel, me han dicho que tu cabello huele rico... ¿¡CUAL ES EL SECRETO!?

Rapunzel: no lo se, de hecho creo que es el efecto de la flor del sol, y si no es eso probablemente son los tips de YUYA jeje

Mixer: da muy buenos tips YA APRNDI A PENIARME

**Un saludo y Hipo, TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>PD.<br>HICCSTRID FOREVER!  
>PD2<br>Me gusta poner posdatas**

Astrid: puedo ir por…

Mixer: no, TAMBIEN TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, ah antes de que se me olvide en el próximo capítulo estará…- tambores sonando- SUSAN, digo por si quieren hacerle una pregunta jejeje

Rapunzel: ESPERA ¿QUE PASARA CON PITCH?

Mixer: CIERTO, vallan por el- Katy y Luis se fueron y regresaron con un Pitch mucho mas congelado- jajajaja esta congelado

Vaneza: que mala onda

Mixer: bueno NOS DESPEDIMOS BYE

Todos: hasta la próxima/ nos vemos pronto/si se portan mal nos invitan/ eso se oyó extraño


	4. capitulo3

Mixer: hola ¿Qué tal?

Los demás: hola/ holiwis/¿Cómo están?

Mixer: y como lo prometí en el capítulo anterior tenemos a Susan Monster, o como la conocen jeje

Susan: Hola

Mixer: bueno pasemos con:

**fer**

**genial pusiste mi reto y gracias por los saludos pero yo no soy guest me llamo fer por eso ahora lo puse pero naaa importa ahora reto merida ponte tacones muy altos y salta la cuerda por 8 segundos soy muy mala lose xD**

Mixer: también yo jeje, ahora traigan los tacones- Katy se fue por unos y regreso con ellos- ten Mer- se los dio y esta se los puso

Merida: AHHHHH ¿COMO RAYOS PUEDEN CAMINAR CON TACONES? YO CON TRABAJOS ME PARO

Mixer: ni siquiera yo sé cómo soporto caminar con ellos

Miri: ¿Tu te pones tacones?

Mixer: cuando es algo elegante me obligan a ponérmelos y te mandamos saludos Fer y gracias por comentar

Merida: ¿ya me los puedo quitar?

Mixer: espera- saca su celular y toma otra foto- si ya puedes- Merida se sentó y se los quito

Mixer: bien vamos con las originales preguntas de:

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**ammmm ¿algo que decir? ¡ah si!...pregunta para Elsa: ¿me haces un vestido como el tuyo? ¡Es que me encanta tu estilo!...**

Elsa: claro, solo dime en donde puedo verte para hacerte el vestido

**Jack ¿alguna vez has visto a alguien coquetearle a Elsa?**

Jack:- voltea a ver a Pitch furioso- mmmmm… si

Mixer: YO LO SOSTENGO Y TU LO GOLPEAS POR METERSE ENTRE TU Y ELSA

Jack: GENIAL, ¿Cuándo?

Mixer: al terminar el programa

**Y reto para Hans...¡DALE UN BESO A MERIDA EN LA BOCA POR QUINCE SEGUNDOS! (si también me gusta -masomenos- el Herida)**

Mixer: SIIIIII

Hans: ok no hay problema- se levantó de su asiento se dirigió a Merida la levanto y le dio un beso, pero se pasaron de los 15 segundos

Mixer: ok era por quince segundos- no se separan- ammmm ¿hola?- siguen- hay gente aquí, MUCHA gente- seguían- DEJEN DE BABERASE LA CARA- se separaron y Hans volvió a su lugar- por fin, te mandamos saludos Bonne gracias por comentar, sigamos con:

**RuzuChan Poly**

**Hola!... otra pregunta, para Astrid...¿Astrid, porque eres tan celosa?...**

Astrid: porque desde que Hipo es guapo hay MUCHISIMAS fangirls tras de él y no quiero que me quiten a MI Hipo

**Para el sensual y papacito de Hipo... ¿que es lo que mas te gusta de Astrid?... PD: Hipo estas para comer y llevar...**

Hipo: que es hermosa, valiente, bondadosa, hermosa, retadora, pero sobre todo hermosa, y ammm ¿gracias?

**PD.2: Astrid no me mates por lo que le acabo de decir a Hipo, pero es que esta tan bueno... xD**

Astrid: y preguntas porque soy tan celosa

**Para Mérida... tambien me gusta que te involucren con Hans, así que aquí va mi super pregunta ¿si estuvieran los dos solos en un cuarto, con la luces apagadas, que es lo que le harías?...**

Merida: no lo se, es apuesto, asi que supongo que lo mismo que Elsa le haría a Jack

Vaneza: ¿a qué te refieres?- sonrisa picara

Merida: pues…

Mixer: NO, ya entendí lo que quisiste decir y supongo que Vaneza también, nada más que se hace

Vaneza: rayos

**y por ultimo un reto para el tambien sensual Kristoff, quiero que hagas un striptis... bye!**

Kristoff: ¿Qué es eso?

Mixer: no lo se, Vaneza tu que eres la que sabe ¿que es?

Vaneza: un baile exótico

Kristoff: no lo puedo hacer con los ojos vendados

Mixer: ahhh claro que puedes

Anna: Astrid ¿quieres matar unas cuantas fangirls?

Astrid: ME ENCANTARIA

Mixer: no sean tan celosas ahora Kristoff, vas- Kristoff se levanta y empieza a bailar, pero ustedes inventen los pasos y después de tres minutos vuelve a su lugar- ok, eso fue extraño bueno te mandamos Saludos gracias por comentar ahora vamos con:

**Nastinka**

**Perdón por no haber comentado pero no había tenido tiempo de leer.**

Mixer: no hay problema suele pasar

**Para todas las parejas  
>Para cuando es la boda?<strong>

Jack: no lo hemos planeado, pero sigo con el 19 de Septiembre- Mixer solo estrella su cabeza contra la pared

Kristoff: todavía no lo pienso bien

Anna: PUES EMPIEZA A PENSAR

Eugene: ya estamos casados jeje

Hans: cuando tenga el valor para declararme

Hipo: supongo que… igual que Jack

Mixer: otro

**Y para las chicas como puedes saber si tu mejor amigo te ama y como lo conquistas ?  
>Perdón por las preguntas cursis pero estoy en una crisis romántica y ya saben como es.<strong>

Mixer: no hay problema pero para eso consulta a nuestra doctora corazón, MIRI

Miri: jaja mmm fácil, puedes saberlo si cuando él está contigo demuestra ser sincero contigo o también puedes saberlo si él hace cosas lindas por ti un ejemplo seria mm recoger que se te haya caído a ti o que simplemente sea respetuoso, y lo conquistaras siendo tu misma nunca trates de aparentar lo que no eres, creo que esa es la clave del éxito para conquistar a un hombre

**Elsa como le haces para soportar a Jack ( sin ánimo de ofender)**

Elsa: todo requiere ser paciente aunque sea algo desesperante, es mejor ver las cualidades que los defectos

Mixer: estoy de acuerdo con ella

**Astrid, te diré como mis compañeros me decían, dalay osea relajate. Entiendo qué quieras matar a algunas chicas pero para eso tienes el hacha es más efectiva no tan grande y la tienes en tu espalda.**

Astrid: tienes toda la razón, tarde o temprano me tengo que acostumbrar pero lo del hacha es cierto GRACIAS POR LA IDEA

**Meme mi etapa de sueño MOR es muy corta y no consigo acordarme de qué soñé algún tip?**

Meme: (traducción: pues, cuando despiertes trata de estar tranquila relájate y trata de recordar tu sueño pero con calma y si eso no funciona, no tengo idea)

**Tengo otras preguntas y eso en mente pero si estuvo todo de una vez no tendré para otra vez. Por cierto lo qué le hicieron a pitch estuvo genial. Saludos.  
>P. D. me pueden explicar mejor lo del mellizo y eso.<strong>

Todos: ¿eh?

Mixer: lo primero si lo entendí lo segundo no tanto, te MANDAMOS SALUDOS vamos con:

**jelsanatica **

**peguenle a Mateo en las canicas**

Mixer: ya la extrañaba…. Bueno ¿Quién se ofrece para golpear a Mateo?

Susan: YO, ya lo he golpeado pero al golpearlo me sentí bien

Mixer: pues hazlo- Susan se paro de su asiento levanto a Mateo de la camisa y le dio un rodillazo lo dejo y el estaba revolcándose en el suelo- JAJAJAJA QUE MOMENTO TAN MEMORABLE- mientras grababa

**y a Elizabeth haganle comer un chile habanero**

Mixer: claro Katy ve por los chiles de tu vecino

Katy: ¿los que te di la otra vez y te enchilaste horrible?

Mixer: ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, mejor ve por ellos

Katy: OKIS- se fue y regreso- aqui están

Mixer: ok, tráiganme un sándwich

Luis: ¿para que?

Mixer: para dárselo

Luis: pero esta aquí asi que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer

Mixer: no esta poniendo atención

Luis: bueno- se fue y regreso con un sándwich

Mixer: perfecto- le puso el chile y se lo dio a Elizabeth- pruébalo se ve que esta nuevo- lo probó y se puso toda roja

Elizabeth: AGUA, AGUA- corriendo por todo el set y todos grabando el momento hasta que alguien le dio agua y se le paso

Elsa: RAYOS

**y uh el reto de la canela para ambos**

Mixer: lo siento chicos pero Katy, Luis traigan un bote de canela y dos cucharas

Katy: ok- trajeron un bote de canela y dos cucharas Mixer tomo las cucharas les puso canela y se las dio a Mateo y Elizabeth

Mixer: tráguenselas- dirigieron sus cucharas a su boca y al tratar de tragarlas empezaron a toser y a sacar canela por la nariz a los pocos minutos estaban recuperando el aire- listo grabado

Elizabeth: ¿no sentiste feo?

Mixer: no, si acaso lastima pero naa

**reto a Jack a declararsele a Elsa**

Jack: ok- se inclino a Elsa y le beso su mano tiernamente- Elsa Arendelle ¿podrías ser mi novia?

Elsa: mmm, no lo se déjame pensarlo- todos la miran con cara de "no seas cruel"- obviamente SI- lo tomo de la chamara y le dio un beso

Maria: ternurita

Rapunzel: se ven tan lindos

Mixer: OH OH RAPARALO FELIX, OH OH REPARALO FELIX- haciendo el baile de Ralph el demoledor y todos mirándola con cara de "WTF?"- ya saben que canto y bailo esa canción cuando estoy feliz

**reto a Merida a darle un beso frances a... Hipo! (Mixer tu sabes que me gusta el Mericcup xD)**

Mixer: jajaja no hay problema, por lo menos no conmigo si no con la rubia celitos (Astrid)

Merida: de acuerdo- se paró de su asiento se acercó a Hipo y lo beso francesamente el cual duro como treinta segundos

Astrid: LA VOY A MATAR, LA VOY A MATAR

Maria: CALMATE- mientras la sostenía hasta que se hartó y le lanzo una fruta y quedo inconsciente

Mixer: ya la fiera esta ammm tranquila

**rato a Conejo a besar a Tooth durante... 30 segundos!**

Conejo: si tu lo deseas asi- se acerco a Hada y la beso por treinta segundos y se separo de ella que ya parecían tomates andantes

Mixer: QUE LINDOS- todos la miraron con cara de "¿Qué?"- me gusta esa pareja

**Hipo: TE AMO**

Hipo: ammm ¿gracias?- Astrid reacciona

Astrid: ¿Qué te dijo?

Hipo: nada, solo siéntate- ella obedeció

**Jack: aun no te perdono por comerte mi chocolate EXIJO JUSTICIA! y aun no me atraes ni un poquito**

Jack: lo siento, pero cada chocolate que recolecto me lo quita Elsa o Anna…

Elsa y Anna: CHOCOLATE

Jack: y creí que para todas era atractivo incluso lo soy para M…

Mixer: CALLATE O QUEDARAS NOQUEADO- apuntándole con la botella

Jack: ya me callo

Mixer: que bueno

**Mixer: ¿¡POR QUE TENIAS QUE SER HARIDA!? xc no me guta el haridabye**

Mixer: ammm bueno veras a mí siempre me ah gustado el Hiccstrid y a Merida sola pero un día que estaba viendo bien feliz videos Jelsa me encontré con uno Harida y me gusto te mandamos saludos ya te extrañaba y bueno ¿algun invitado para el próximo capitulo? Tienen una oportunidad para estar aquí y la pregunta es: de acurdo con los miles de nombres que he tenido ¿mencionen uno de mis cantantes o bandas favoritas? A los tres primeros y estarán aquí hasta el final del fic y de invitado será EEP por si le quieren preguntar algo me despido de ustedes LES MANDO SALUDOS ABRAZOS Y DEMAS HASTA LA PROXIMA

Los demas: adiós/ adiosiwis/ nos vemos/ bye


	5. capitulo 4

Mixer: HOLA CHICOS, CHICAS, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A UN CAPITULO MAS DE PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS

Los demas: hola/buenas tardes, días o lo que sea/ sáquenme de aquí/holis/ holi

Mixer: como lo prometi, tenemos a Ee… ¿Susan? Se supone que iba venir Eep

Susan: su padre no la dejo venir

Mixer: NO PUEDE SER HASTA YO TENGO MAS LIBERTAD QUE ELLA, y también voy a darle la bienvenida a JELSANATICA pero tengo entendido que prefieres que te digan Guest

Guest: ya lo sabes Mixer, por cierto HOLA

Mixer: seeee bueno pasemos con las preguntas de mi tocaya

**fer**

**lalalalalala lalalalalala  
>soy una mariposaaaaaaaaaaaa perdon veo mucho a hola soy german ¿lo ven por que yo lo amo :3<strong>

Mixer: antes era adicta a él, y me sigue gustando pero los adictos ahora son Katy y Luis

Los demas: esta todo tonto/ lo veo muy de vez en cuando/ rara vez lo veo/ AMO HOLA SOY GERMAN

**elsa ya viste la version de do you want to build a snowman de disney channel por yo casi llore**

Elsa: Mixer me la enseño, y fue algo sentimental

**y te reo a gritar via mexico**

Elsa: ya que- separa de su asiento toma aire y grita- VIA MEXICO- se vuelve a sentar- ya lo hice

Mixer: que alegre, te mandamos saludos Fer GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW pasemos con

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**bien lo del mellizo es sencillo es como un clon de Elsa a decir verdad pero si, tiene los mismos poderes que tu Els y ademas sabe controlarlos muy bien -o eso entendi-... luego te paso su nombre y donde lo puedes encontar ;D**

Mixer: gracias

**Para Jack: ¡adoro tu media sonrisa es tan linda, tan sexy, tan hermosa y cautivadora ! -¡Elsa no me mates de hipotermia!- ¿podrias hacerla? -me desmayare xD-**

Elsa: NO HAY VESTIDO PARA TI

Jack: claro que si linda- sonríe y todas las frosters empiezan a gritar como unos 4 minutos después se callan

Mixer: JACK NO HAGAS ESO

Guest: ¿tú crees que esas chicas estén ciegas?

Mixer: lo más probable es que si

Jack: pero…

Mixer: SILENCIO

**para conejo: -tratando de aguantar la risa- acabo de ver un fic de Jack y de ti**

Conejo: no le veo lo malo

**...jaja como..jaja...pareja…**

Conejo: eso es malo, MUY maloo

**¡y tiene Lemmon! -estalla en carcajadas- ¿que piensas de eso?**

Todos excepto Conejo y Jack muriéndose de la risa: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ

Conejo: es EXTRAÑO, Y MALO, FROST ES UN IDIOTA

Jack: HEY

**para Hipo: te reto a que digas uno de tus secretos ¡y no se vale decir que no porque todos tenemos uno! sin mas que decir o escribir ¡adios!**

Hipo: no lo se, ammm bueno ¿Qué más da? Merida es muy atractiva a mis ojos

Guest: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hipo: pero sigo prefiriendo a Astrid- dándole un beso en la frente

Mixer: REPARALO FELIX, ok tengo que dejar de hacer eso para celebrar GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y SALUDOS, vamos con las preguntas de

**Miley Flynn-Garcia**

**Hooliiiss  
>Primero que nada, aclarare que... ASTRID ERES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO! La verdad es que solo vi HTTYD por ti.<strong>

Astrid: muchísimas gracias

**Pero Hipo es todo tuyo**

Astrid: me caes muy bien

**Merida, alejate de el... Astrid y yo te vigilamos.**

Merida: no aseguro nada

Hans: ¿Cómo que no aseguras nada?

Merida: ammm sigo soltera, y tengo la libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera

Guest: BIEN MERIDA

**En fin, Astrid, te reto a que te sientes en las piernas de Hipo durante TOOOODOOO el programa.**

Astrid: ok- se para y se sienta en las piernas de Hipo y así se quedan

**Merida, por haber besado a Hipo te condeno... Digo te reto a que te peines jajaja... Soy tan malvada (Okno)**

Merida: NO LO HARE

Mixer: na, tranquila será algo rápido

Merida: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mixer: recuerda que voy a estudiar estilismo y tengo que practicar con algo y este es el momento perfecto- la toma del brazo y se la lleva fuera del set, y se oían sus gritos de dolor o sus quejas, después de diez minutos llego una Merida con un chongo simple y unos cuantos cabellos sueltos- LISTO, no quedaste mal

Merida: gracias, fue un poco menos doloroso que con mi madre

Elsa: tienes talento con el cabello

Mixer: gracias

**Jack, lo de mi amiga ¿Es un si o un no?**

Jack: supongo que si

Elsa: no te atreverías

Jack: si lo haría- pero vio a Katy, Mixer, Guest y Luis acorralándolo- YA NO LO HARE

Mixer: más te vale

**Hipo, quiero que hagas un baile sensualon (Como que se estan poniendo de moda, no?) mientras cantas She looks so perfect.**

Hipo: ¿tengo que cantar esa canción?

Jack: JAJAJAJAJAJA recuerda lo que nos dijo Mixer

**Jack, acompañalo.**

Jack: NO LO HARE

Hipo: recuerda lo que nos dijo Mixer- imitando la voz de Jack

Los dos:- empezando a bailar al ritmo de la musica- Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<p>

Hipo: Simmer down, simmer down  
>They say we're too young now to amount to anything else<br>But look around  
>We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now<br>If you don't swim, you'll drown  
>But don't move, honey<p>

Los dos: You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down  
>Your lipstick stain is a work of art<br>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
>And I know now, that I'm so down (los demas: hey!)<p>

Hey, hey!  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey

Jack: Let's get out, let's get out  
>'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down<br>While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
>If I showed up with a plane ticket<br>And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
>Would you wanna run away too?<br>'Cause all I really want is you

Los dos: You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down  
>I made a mixtape straight out of '94<br>I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
>And I know now, that I'm so down<p>

Hey, hey!  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down  
>Your lipstick stain is a work of art<br>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
>And I know now, that I'm so down<p>

Hey, hey!  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down (los demas: hey)  
>Your lipstick stain is a work of art (los demas: hey, hey)<br>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (los demas: hey, hey)  
>And I know now, that I'm so down (los demas: hey, hey)- y un monton de fangrils gritando<p>

Mixer: NO HAGAN ESO- ya cuando las otras habían terminado

**Elsa... No, aun no se me ocurre nada... Ya se me ocurrira algo.  
>Adioh!<br>Un saludo!**

Mixer: TAMBIEN TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**Jelsanatica**

**yo YO QUIERO -voz de Monstruos- EN EL NOMBRE DE LUCIFER TE ORDENO QUE ME PONGAS DE INVITADA**

Todos voltean a ver a Mixer

Mixer: no me afecta- la siguieron viendo- quizás un poquito

**Mixer:  
>ok no... yo tambien te extrañaba -la abraza- ¿porque ya no me visitas?, alla en mis fics te extrañamos mucho<strong>

Mixer: gracias, y bueno es una situación difícil de explicar, pero luego te lo digo

**Jack:  
>... eres un... estupido ¡TE COMISTE EL ULTIMO CHOCOLATE CON LECHE QUE HABIA PARA MI! exijo justicia! (de nuevo)<strong>

Guest: cierto, DAME MI CHOCOLATE FROST

Jack: dame dos dias mas

Guest: A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS, NO PLANEAS DARMELO

Jack: no la verdad no planeo dártelo

**Susan:  
>aplasta a Jack con el pie<strong>

Susan: de acuerdo- se hace enorme y aplasta a Jack como cinco veces mientras Guest y Anna graban el momento

Mixer: ¿me pasan el video?

Anna: si claro

Mixer: SUSAN SOLO ERA UNA

Susan: lo siento- vuelve a su tamaño normal

**y ¿que le veías a Jack que te gustaba?**

Susan: pues es lindo y gracioso, pero es desesperante, no sé cómo Elsa lo soporta ahora ya comprendo al pobre de Conejo, pero cada vez que pienso en eso dijo DIOS que gustos tan malos tengo

Jack: debes de admitir que soy irresistible

Mixer: SHHHH NO HABLES

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Maria: PORQUE ELLA LO DICE

**Katy:  
>te eh dicho que me parece que estas loca? -poniendo una mano en su barbilla- ¡POR TU CULPA TOOTH SE QUEDO TRAUMADA!<strong>

Katy: la locura es genética, y no tenemos un súper ejemplo de prima mayor

Luis: es como nuestra hermana mayor

**Luis:  
>¿eres como el mejor amigo de Katy que siempre la contienes de sus locuras?<strong>

Luis: soy el que las contiene de sus locuras, Mixer y Katy son como mis hermanas pero es algo extraño

Mixer: ¿algo? Bueno Luis es mi primo de mi familia materna y Katy de la paterna y como ellos van en la misma escuela y yo en otra, somos como hermanos, por eso no tienen un ejemplo de hermana mayor, pero de los tres antes yo era la más cuerda, ERA ahora lo es Luis, asi que técnicamente si, pero yo diría que se ven como más que amigos

Katy: ¿QUE DIJISTE?- alterada

Mixer: nada

**Pitch:  
>te reto a bailar la cancion de barbie girl con vestido rosa y maquillaje<strong>

Mixer: YO LO MAQUILLO

Rapunzel: YO LO VISTO

Guest: YO PREPARO LA CAMARA- cinco minutos después regresan con un Pitch maquillado y vestido de rosa; y empieza a bailar moviendo la cabeza y empezando a saltar como una niñita además de correr con gracia por todo lado, o eso es lo que trataba mientras todos se morían de risa y acabo la música y todos asi de "ahhhhhh"

**Hans:  
>te odio... no te mereces a Merida<strong>

Hans: ¿no que confiaban en mi?

Mixer: yo ya los demás no tengo idea, pero no por eso dejas de caerme mal

**Merida:  
>no te dejes engañar por el idiota de Hans... a proposito me siento muy perversa hoy y... pegale en las canicas a Hans MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!<strong>

Merida: todavía no estoy en una relación con el y esta bien- se para levanta a Hans del saco y le da donde más le duele y Guest graba el momento- LISTO- vuelve a su lugar

**Maria:  
>eres ruda? eh? me gustaria tener una competencia de fuerza algun dia contigo<strong>

Maria: si te soy honesta, solo soy ruda cuando me sacan de quicio hasta digo palabras que no puedo decir, y si estoy de buenas y alguien me lo arruina también soy ruda o cosas asi pero si tengo fuerza brutal, tu solo dime donde y cuando

**Vaneza:  
>los ojos de perro son bonitos :) eres quien eres y no debes de cambiarte porque solo hay una tu en todo el mundo nunca nadie se va a ver como una hermosa reina... todos tienen sus fallas pero hay que trabaja en eso si? hazme un favor y quitate los pupilentes quiero ver esos hermosisimos ojitos reales<strong>

Vaneza: me puse sensible gracias Guest, me los quitare- se los quita y hay unos brillantes ojos cafes

Guest: que bonitos ojos tienes :D

Vaneza: gracias- limpiándose una lagrima

Mixer: bueno esto fue todo por hoy SALUDOS, ABRAZOS A TODOS LOS QUIERO HASTA LUEGO

Los demas: ADIOS/ no olviden dejar Reviews/ BYE


	6. Capitulo 5

Mixer: HOL…

Vaneza: y se enojó y ahora a ninguna de las tres nos habla

Mixer: ¿ya acabaste?- solo asintió- ok, hol…

Katy: entonces pateo el balón y casi me vuela la cabeza, tiene pata chueca

Mixer: cállate Katy, mejor dicho arruina-rostros

Elsa: ¿y ese apodo?

Mixer: que cada vez que jugamos futbol, le pega a mi hermano o a la de Luis o a su propio hermano, y les pega en la cara, es bien salvaje, bueno, HOLA HERMOSOS LECTORES tenemos nueva invitada démosle la bienvenida a MILEY FLYNN-GARCIA

Miley: HOLA

Los demas: hola/ holis/ holiwis/ ¿Qué tal?

Mixer: bien vamos con las preguntas de

Bonne Fille Parfaite

-tratando de quitarme la sonrisa de Jack de la cabeza- ¡ya volvi!...bueno ¿en que me quede? *pensativa* no eso no...no eso tampoco...¡oh si!...Elsa *pausa dramatica* el nombre de tu mellizo es...es...es...¡Elric! -aun no se unos me dicen uno y otros diferentes, ya saben como son pero hasta orita el que va ganado es Elric asi que...- y porfavor dame mi vestidoooo! *de rodillas*

Elsa: lo pensare, solo por decirme el posible nombre de mi mellizo

Hans...con mi mas sincera voz te digo que...te odio...y que no confio en ti...¡le tocas un pelo a mis tres princesas y reina favorita (s) -Anna, Punzie, Merida y Elsa-

Hans: ¿y que si te desobedezco?

y juro que te quito lo que te hace hombre! ¡va encerio!

Hans: ok tratare de no tocarlas, o bueno tratare de no tocar a una

Mixer: ¿a quién?

Hans: no es de tu incumbencia

Mixer: Hans te odio

Hans: que amable- sarcastico

Mixer: mejor cierra la boca, ya me pusiste de malas

Ammmm...¿algo mas?...¡asi! ¡Jack cantale la cancion de BoyFriend de Big tme rush a Elsa con bailesito y todo! -como compensacion para que me de mi vestido- si mas que decir o escribir ¡adios!

Mixer: y ese reto me puso de buenas YEIIII

Miri: SI BIG TIME RUSH

Vaneza: YA SE TE PASO EL ENOJO- no recibió respuesta alguna- mejor me cayo

Jack: ok- se para de su asiento y se para enfrente de Elsa- your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-b-boy<p>

Have you ever had the feeling  
>You're drawn to someone? Yeah<br>And it isn't anything they could've  
>Said or done?<p>

And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls  
>And this is what they said, looking for a, looking for a<p>

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<p>

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Knock me down, you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<p>

Let me take a little moment  
>To find the right words<br>So when I kick it to you it ain't something  
>That you've heard<p>

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love  
>That you deserve and I heard that<p>

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that<br>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<p>

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<p>

If you tell me yeah, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like "Slumdog Millionaire"<br>Bigger than the "Twilight" love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear, looking for a, looking for a<p>

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be that<br>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<p>

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Knock me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, bo-bo-boy, bo-bo-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your- levantándola de la mano y dándole un beso<p>

Mixer: QUE BOONITO- saltando de emoción – bien gracias por poner ese hermosísimo reto TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, bien vamos con el review de

fer

OHHHHH POOOOOR DIOOOOOOS elsa dijo viva mexico , mi idola dijo viva mexico *se desmaya*

Norte: NO TE DESMAYES

*despierta* ya desperte ya desperté

Norte: ufff estuvo cerca

pregunta elsa ¿leiste el fic copos de cristal? soy una perve,

Elsa: alguien que es adicta a escribir y leer fics me lo enseño- todos voltean a ver a Mixer

Mixer: NO SABIA QUE ERA LEMMON, y me entere demasiado tarde, para esa fecha ya había leído todo el fic, y se lo enseñe a Elsa y Jack, jejeje PERO NO FUE INTENCIONAL

merida¿como puedo tener el cabello como el tuyo?

Merida: es de familia

reto elsa y jack ponganse la ropa de otro ,es todo chao

Jack: ¿en serio?

Mixer: si

Jack: ya que- se van a un cuarto y cinco minutos después regresan, Jack cubriéndose su cara con las manos y Elsa bien contenta- ¿ya podemos cambiarnos?

Mixer: si, te mandamos saludos Fer y gracias por tu review

Guest: espera- le toma una foto a Jack y a Elsa- si, ya

Mixer: bueno en lo que esos dos se van a cambiar

Luis: ¿por quién se van a cambiar Jack y Elsa?

Mixer: hay Luis, sigamos con el review de

Nastinka

Capítulo súper divertido. Me encantó 1000000000000000000»000000 likes

Mixer: me alegra que te guste, SALUDOS- Jack y Elsa regresan

Jack: mucho mejor

Mixer: bien, sigamos con las preguntas de

Miley Flynn-Garcia

Yo quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero saliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!  
>Tengo una pregunta!<br>Para Merida:  
>Estas diciendo que te gusta Hipo?! *Sacando su lanzallamas* AHORA REPITELO!<p>

Merida: wow, yo jamás dije eso

Lo siento es que... ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS EL MERICCUP!  
>Ehhh.. sin ofender, Guest.<p>

Guest: mmmmm

Ammmm... ELSA! YA TENGO UNA PREGUNTA!  
>Te agradaria tener como amiga a Astrid?<p>

Elsa: supongo que si

Admitelo, estaria chido.

Elsa: ok lo admito

Oye Jack, ya neta, hablando en serio! Quieres salir con mi amiga o no?

Jack: no, gracias

Pitch!  
>Ok... te reto a que lamas un inodoro de gasolineria (MUAJJAJAJAJJAAJAJJA)<p>

Pitch: ¿lo tengo que hacer?

Mixer: PITCH BLACK

Pitch: ya lo hare

Mixer: ok, hay una gasolinera por mi casa- Pitch se va y Maria saca una Tablet, están a viendo a Pitch a acercarse al inodoro y empezar a lamerlo

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- unos minutos después llega Pitch con todo embarrado

Katy: ¿eso es cajeta?

Mixer: PITCH VETE A LABAR LA HORRIBLE Y OLOROSA CARA QUE TIENES- Pitch se va- ya no huele mal

Una pregunta para todos:  
>Les gusta los Beatles? Y el rock?<br>Un saludote!

Mixer: mas o menos

Luis: están bien chidos

Katy: casi no

Guest: me gustan mucho

Elsa: suenan bien

Jack: opino lo mismo que Luis

Anna: son geniales

Kristoff: mas o menos

Miri: me gustan

Vaneza: SON DE MIS FAVORITOS

Eugene: suenan bien

Rapunzel: digo lo mismo

Merida: soy bien rockera

Hans: mas o menos

Elizabeth: no

Pitch: es muy escandaloso

Mateo: mas o menos

Norte: algo

Hada: pues, es buena música

Conejo: es algo alocado

Meme: (traducción: es muy original)

Mixer: bien, pasemos con las preguntas de

RuzuChan Poly

Me encanta esto...  
>para Conejo, quiero decirte que mi hermanita te ama,<p>

Conejo: ammm ¿gracias?

ok ahora la pregunta... ¿hada te parece sexy?...

Conejo: mas que nada, linda- Hada se sonrojo

Mixer: QUE BONITO

para Hipo, no me puedo controlar, discúlpame con Astrid pero, TE AMO HIPO :3 ...

Hipo: ok ¿gracias?

Astrid: tratare de controlarme

Eugene, no se si te guste esta idea pero, estoy haciendo un fic, en donde puede ser que te involucre con Mérida, (soy muy imaginativa), aunque creo que esto molestara mas Rapunzel...

Rapunzel: no, que va..- sarcasmo

¿que te parece la idea?

Eugene: pues bien, si tienes imaginación porque es una cualidad que la mayoría de las personas no tiene

para Elsa, me olvide decírtelo en la primera vez que pregunte, SOY TU FAN, cantas hermosisimo,

Elsa: muchas gracias

y un reto llévate a Jack a un cuarto a oscuras y hazle lo que se te venga en gana... aunque eso mas parece un premio que un reto  
>bueno bye!<p>

Elsa: ok- se iba a llevar a Jack, IBA

Mixer: NO, digo, por lo menos hasta que acabe el programa

Elsa: pero dijiste que teníamos que hacer TODOS los retos

Mixer: pero no quiero quedar mas traumada de lo que ya estoy, mejor esperen

Elsa: ya que- se sienta

Mixer: ufffff, estuvo cerca te mandamos saludos y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW pasemos con

jelsanatica

Maria:  
>aqui y ahora :D<p>

Maria: DE ACUERDO- saco de su bolsa una mesa alta

Mixer: ¿de donde la sacaste?

Maria: esa es mi habilidad- se puso en posición

Guest: empecemos- se puso en posiciony empezaron a luchar, ambas hacían mucha fuerza

Jack: le voy a Maria

Hipo: ganara Guest

Jack: ¿una apuesta?

Hipo: de acuerdo- estrechan sus manos; las chicas seguían haciendo fuerzas Maria iba ganando pero Guest tomo fuerzas y la vencio- JA A PAGAR FROST- Jack le pago de mala gana

Guest: ¿tregua?

Maria: tregua

Elsa:  
>¿que le ves a Jack que te gusta?<p>

Elsa: que es guapo, divertido, considerado, guapo, valiente, guapo y sobre todo guapo

Merida:  
>¿que tan buena punteria tienes? ¡lanza flechas a los lados de las cabezas de: Pitch, Mateo, Elizabeth, Astris y señorito "todos me temen" cuando en realidad no asusta ni a una mosca (Hans)<p>

Merida: mmmm- prepara su arco, y sus flechas y empieza a apuntar y le lanza una a lado de la cabeza de Pitch, después de Mateo, luego Elizabeth, Astrid y a Hans- listo- y todos con una cara "pobres"

Elizabeth: te reto a raparte el craneo MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! no te quejes que nadie te manda a meterte con el jelsa

Mixer: YO LA RAPO- se fue y regreso con una rapadora- YA LLEGUE, ahora acabemos con esto- le empezó a rapar todo el cabello y todos grababan el memorable momento hasta que se quedó sin nada de cabello

Elizabeth:- se miro en el espejo y..- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Mixer: na tengo pelucas luego te las doy

Mateo: ruleta rusa AHORA!

Mateo: ESTA LOCA

Mixer: no te quejes, además, me conoces a mi, debes estar acostumbrado

Mateo: ya que Maria dame la pistola- esta obedece, empieza a apuntar y da al azar la bala rebota por una pared luego por otra, y basa rozando la mejilla de Mateo, provocando que le salga un poco de sangre y finalmete atravesó una pared

Mixer: bien, ya está

Mixer:- Mateo se desmaya- no, me vas a manchar la alfombra, la sangre no es fácil de quitar, TU LA VAS A LAVAR

Mixer: te reto a hacer aunque sea un one-shot Mericcup

bye

Mixer: MARIA ANTIDEPRESIVO- Maria le pasa una bolsa de Runners y se los come- ok lo hare, dame una semana y lo tendre listo

Guest: JA

PD: Jack: eres un engreído

Jack: gracias

Mixer: no sabes lo que significa ¿cierto?

Jack: sorpresivamente si

Mixer: bueno, eso es todo por hoy LOS AMO Y NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA

Todos: ADIOS


	7. capitulo 6

Mixer: HOLIS CHICOS Y CHICAS ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN Y DE BUENAS

Los demas: hola/ ¿Qué tal?/ ¿Qué onda?

Elsa: ¿Por qué tan sonriente y de buenas?

Miri: según mis observaciones, está enamorada

Mixer: HEY, ESO NO ES CIERTO, solo emocionada

Miri: no, esto segura de que estas enamorada

Mixer: QUE NO

Miley: bueno, en lo que descubren la respuesta vamos con las preguntas de

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**Bueno Elsa tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala...¿cual quieres?**

Elsa: da igual

buena: ya casi están todas las firmas para que la película JELSA se haga realidad... :,D

Todos: GENIAL

Elsa: ¿Cuál es la mala?

**Mala: ejem...pues... a ti y a Hans...los están...emparejando, de nuevo...:( y hay algunos fics de Lemmon ¡maldi*** sea! Perdón es que odio el Helsa sin ofender Elsa...y a ti Hans, no a ti si...**

Hans: ya se me hacía raro que me respetaran, bueno ya sabíamos eso de hecho

Elsa: Mixer…

Mixer: CIERREN LA BOCA, ESTABA MAS DEMENTE DE LO QUE YA ESTOY

**Hans: ¡le tocas un pelo a Merida o le haces daño y te parto la cabeza!**

Hans: ok ¿puede haber algo peor?

**O peor ¡te secuestro y vendo a los narcotraficantes! Ok ok...ya me pase esta vez...*apenada***

Mixer: jajajaja narcotraficantes

Miri: y dices que no estas enamorada

Mixer: NO LO ESTOY, si acaso lo estuve una vez pero reaccione

**Para todos: ¿les gusta Three Days Grace?**

Todos: si/ son geniales/ nop/ ¿Quiénes son esos?

**¡ a mi me encanta! Si es así ¿cual es su favorita?**

Todos: never too late/ break/ pain

**Y la ultima...¿quieren chocolate? *lanzando una bolsa llena de chocolates***

Todos: GRACIAS

Anna y Elsa: ES MIO DE MI

**¡Elsa no te los comas todos y tu tampoco Anna! ¡hay chicas compartan!  
>En fin sin mas que decirlo escribir ¡Adios!<strong>

Casi todos:- peleándose por el chocolate-

Mixer: YA BASTA, SOLO TOMEN SUS CHOCOLATES Y SIENTENSE- con la cara toda roja y rápidamente todos se sentaron- ehem gracias, bien TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS CHOCOLATES, vamos con

**Nastinka**

**Me encantó. Pitch te reto a qué seas esclavo de Merida, hans, de Anna, Elizabeth de Elsa, Mateo de Punzie y Astrid qué cada qué uno se niegue a hacer lo qué le mandan lo golpees hasta cansarte.**

Astrid: me gusta golpear

Mixer: por fin, algo de sangre

Los demás: WTF?

Mixer: ¿Qué?

**Y segunda parte del reto. TODOS (los esclavos) deben ir vestidos como bebés, barbies, etc y toda clase de cosas vergonzosas. Sin ir desnudos.**

Mixer: yo los vestiré y peinare MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- sonrisa maliciosa

Los esclavos: ESTAS LOCA

Mixer: acostúmbrense, pero tengo flojera para peinarlos y vestirlos, mejor háganlo ustedes- los esclavos se van

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES

Llega Pitch con un vestido rosa y maquillaje de Barbie además de una peluca rubia, Hans de un bebe con un mameluco rosa y un gorro amarillo además de un chupón azul, Elizabeth con una peluca esponjada de color rosa y vestida de payaso, Mateo igual que Hans

Los demas: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mixer: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERES MUY ORIGINAL

**Chicos su esclavo será el de su respectiva pareja.**

Hipo: ¿y yo que?

**En tu caso Hipo será lo mismo qué Astrid.**

**Y no se Mixer házlos otra cosa qué se te ocurra.**

Mixer: QUE LOS ESCLAVOS BAILEN EL CHUCHUHUA

Los esclavos: ¿QUE? NO PUEDE SER

Mixer: sii, ese baile es muy largo, olvídenlo

**Otro qué las chicas le canten una canción a su novio y viceversa. De nuevo, dejo la canción a tu criterio. Bye.**

Mixer: GENIAL, gracias por tu gran review y te mandamos saludos

Los esclavos: nosotros no

Mixer: ¿Quién les pidió su opinión? Bueno la canción heart attack pero, dividida en cuatro para no tardarnos tanto- las parejas se paran

Jack: Never put my love out on the line  
>Never said yes to the right guy<br>Never had trouble getting what I want  
>But when it comes to you I'm never good enough<p>

Elsa: When I don't care  
>I can play him like a Ken doll<br>Won't wash my hair  
>Then I'll make them bounce like a basketball<p>

Los dos: But you make me wanna act like a girl

Elsa: But you make me wanna act like a girl

Los dos: Yes you

Jack: make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

Los dos: You make me glow  
>But I cover up, won't let it show<p>

So I'm putting my defenses up  
>Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<p>

Kristoff y Anna: I think I'd have a heart attack

Anna: Never break a sweat for the other guys  
>When you come around I get paralyzed<br>And every time I try to be myself  
>It comes out wrong like a cry for help<p>

Kristoff: It's just not fair  
>Pain's more trouble than love is worth<br>I gasp for air  
>It feels so good, but you know it hurts<p>

Anna: But you

Los dos: make me wanna act like a girl

Anna: Paint my nails and wear perfume

Los dos: for you

Kristoff: make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

Los dos: You make me glow  
>But I cover up, won't let it show<p>

Rapunzel y Eugene: So I'm putting my defenses up  
>Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!

I think I'd have a heart attack  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<p>

Eugene: The feelings got lost in my lungs  
>They're burning, I'd rather be numb<p>

Los dos: And, yeah, there's no one else to blame  
>So scared I take off and run<br>I'm flying too close to the sun

Rapunzel: And I burst into flames

Hipo: You make me glow  
>But I cover up, won't let it show<p>

Astrid: So I'm putting my defenses up  
>Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that

Los dos: I think I'd have a heart attack  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<br>Heart attack

Hipo: I think I'd have a heart attack – tack

Los dos: Oh I think I'd have a heart attack  
>I think I'd have a heart attack- aplausos<p>

Mixer: QUE BONITO, muy bien vuelvan a sus lugares, me oí como una maestra muy amargada- obedecieron- okis pasemos con

**Guest**

**question (no puedo escribir bien no sirve l pimer letr del becedrio)**

Mixer: ok, no hay problema

**elsie y frost hicieron sus cochets en el curto?**

Elsa: ammm no te lo puedo decir

Jack: eso tómalo como un si

Mixer: ok, por lo menos no quede traumada, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, pasemos con

**jelsanatica**

**Mixer:  
>MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MIXER MERICCUP! YEI! espera ¿runners? mi primo hace lo mismo y lo quiero bien hechito porfi!<strong>

Mixer: tratare, aunque no te garantizo nada

**porque si lo haces mal es posible que un tsunami se lleve tu casa... no preguntes y otra pregunta**

Mixer: ok lo hare bien

**¿porque te habias cambiado el nombre a Eizanatica? te gusta Eiza Gonzalez?**

Mixer:….

Katy: ¿Qué si le gusta?

Luis: LE FACINA

Miri: ella veía Lola erase una vez hace como dos meses porque fue la primera novela en la que Eiza actuo

Maria: es fanática de Eiza Gonzalez

Vaneza: si no está cantando conmigo las canciones de Little Mix, o con Miri las de Big Time Rush o con Luis y Katy de Katy Perry, esta cantando con Maguie canciones de Eiza Gonzalez

Miley: ¿Quién es Maguie?

Maria: mi prima de seis años que es casi igual que yo, pero menos loca, bueno si me encanta Eiza Gonzalez jeje

**Jack:... ¿como se veia Elsa con tu ropa? (habla con "paletitas" para no decir cosas indecentes directamente)**

Jack: rayos….. pues se veía muy linda y sexy, además de hermosa como siempre

Los demás: owwwwww

Elsa: Me puedes hacer ropa pero pantalon, blusa y chaqueta con adornos invernales... para diciembre

Elsa: si, claro, no hay problema, dime donde y cuando y trabajo en la ropa

**Todos: ¿salen a pedir conserva (dulces) aun?**

Casi todos: si/ no

Mixer, Luis y Miri: CAMBIEMOS DE TEMA

Guest: ¿Por qué?

Katy y Vaneza: ya entendimos

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Mixer: es que Luis, Miri y yo jamás hemos salido a pedir dulces

Merida: ¿Qué? Eso no es posible

Luis: pusss, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Mixer: la única vez que nos disfrazamos fue en una fiesta de disfraces o bueno dos, Luis en la primera de piloto de carreras y yo de cleopatra, en la segunda el de futbolista y yo parecía Monster High

**si es asi ¿de que se van a vestir? yo es posible que de Anabelle**

Todos: no lo hemos pensado

**Hada: en una escala del uno al diez ¿como calificas a conejo en belleza? **

Hada: nueve punto cinco- todos la voltean a ver- ¿Qué?

**Conejo: misma pregunta con hada? **

Conejo: diez- lo voltean a ver- aquí nadie puede dar su opinión

**Merida: ¿te agrada Hans?**

Merida: un poco, pero no para ser su amiga

Mixer: NO ME RENDIRE

**Hans: aun te sigo odiando**

Hans: ya me di cuenta

**Hipo: no me da pena decirlo Astrid TE AMO HIPO! EL ES MIO ASTRID! -lo abraza posesivamente-**

Astrid: suéltalo, y nadie saldrá herido- levantándose de su asiento

Mixer: cálmate Astrid y estarás bien- la ignora- Astrid siéntate- la ignora- Astrid no quiero recurrir a la violencia- la ignora- tú lo pediste- saca un bat y le da en la cabeza- perdón ahora ustedes suéltense- obedecen- creo que ya está bien

Miley: ASTRID ESTA INCONCIENTE

Mixer: na va a reaccionar, estoy casi segura

**Vaneza: ¿sabias que los pupilentes te pueden causar la perdida de la vista y mil y un enfermedades visuales?**

Vaneza: no, gracias por el consejo

**Luis: me caes bien :3 tienes algo que hacer el viernes por la noche?**

**bye!**

Luis: ammm ¿gracias? Y bueno este viernes no puedo, es el cumpleaños de Mixer y mis padres junto con mi hermana y yo le haremos un pastel Jelsa y ya hable demasiado

Mixer: ME VAN HACER UN PASTEL JELSA, ME MUERO, ok no por lo menos tú vas a estar no que ALGUIEN que no quiero mencionar, no va estar

Katy: pero…

Mixer: NADA

Luis: pero puede ser la próxima semana

Mixer: bueno pasemos con

**Miley Flynn-Garcia**

**Ah sí Guest? Pues yo reto a Mixer a hacer un fic hiccstrid, cómo les quedo el ojo?**

Mixer: hay dios, ya tengo mucho en mente pero PODRE HACERLO, y lo hare

**Oye Pitch, ¿Que no te gustan los Beatles?  
>MERECES MORIR!<strong>

Pitch: ya estoy muerto

Mixer: pero poco a poco vas perdiendo tu dignidad

**oigan aprovechando que yo estoy ahí quiero preguntarle a Hipo y a Astrid una cosa...  
>Pa cuando los hijos?<strong>

Miley:-sonrisa picara-

Hipo:-con la cara roja- no lo hemos planeado

Astrid:- tomate hablando- cuando el quiera

**Ah y Jack, se dice mi, amiga que tu te lo pierdes (Wtf?!)**

Jack: prefiero estar con Elsa, con ella no me pierdo nada

Mixer: no era necesario enterarnos

**Sin más que agregar. Me voy, no sin antes decir...  
>HICCSTRID FOREVER!<strong>

Hipo y Astrid: gracias

**Ora si me voy  
>Un saludo!<strong>

Mixer: bien pasemos con

**RuzuChan Poly**

**Hola!  
>una super pregunta para Pich, pero déjame decirte que eres uno de mis villanos favoritos :3...<strong>

Pitch:….

Mixer: SE DICE GRACIAS TORPE

**ahí te va mi pregunta... hay cinco gays en una plaza ya, ye, yi, yu ¿quien falta?... xD**

Pitch: simple, yo

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Pitch: ¿de qué rayos se ríen?

Katy: que tú eres el que falta

Luis: y seguro que iras vestido asi jajaja

**un super reto para Jack y Conejo, quiero que hagan la escena de Jack y Rose, cuando ambos están viendo el mar, y Rose dice: Vuelo Jack (ay nose explicar muy bien), háganlo!...xD**

Conejo: ¿en serio?

Mixer: si

Jack y Conejo se paran Conejo se pone enfrente de Jack , Jack pone las manos en la "cintura de Conejo"

Conejo: vuelo Jack

Los demás:- aguantando la risa-

Mixer: ya, ya pueden separarse, jamás olvidare eso- se separan y vuelven a sus asientos con cara de asco

**y por ultimo, ya para ti Astrid, amo a Hipo, pero mas que nada amo que tu estés con el,HICCSTRID 3...**

Astrid: gracias por decirlo

Mixer: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y POR ULTIMO PASEMOS CON

**mikasa-solsi**

**:D tengo un reto para elsa y jack...,jack llevate a elsa muy lejos y...y...-risa maniatica-juega con ella al disney infinity XD , aunque no tenga tu personje.**

Jack: ammmm ok- toma a Elsa de la cintura y se la lleva volando

Anna: más le vale a Frost no sobrepasarse con mi hermana

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Regresan Jack y Elsa, pero Jack con mala cara

Mixer: ¿Qué traes Jack?

Jack: Elsa me gano

Mixer: ¿nada más por eso?

Elsa: y dice que no es infantil, además no te gane, te mataron a ti primero

Jack: es lo mismo

Mixer: no, no lo es

**... y luego que a jack lo metan a una jaula con las fangirls por 3 minutos XP, sin que elsa lo ayude :I**

**¡saludos!**

Mixer: TRAIGAN LA JAULA- llegaron unos hombres y trajeron una jaula llena de Frosters tratando de salir- entra Jack

Jack: ¿tengo que entrar?

Mixer: aja, la ventaja es que estas muerto- Jack tomo aire y se metió a la jaula pasaron tres minutos y salió con la ropa toda destrozada y unos cuantos arañones y mordidas- no puede ser, parecen pirañas

Jack: ni que lo digas

Elsa: ¿estás bien?

Jack: si, gracias

Mixer: eso fue todo por hoy LES MANDO SALUDOS Y BESOS Y DEMAS, LOS QUIERO Y… en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a una invitada Eep, digo por si quieren que estrangule a alguien así como es, o golpee a alguien con una piedra y demás HASTA LA PROXIMA

Los demás: ADIOS

_Bueno, me tarde mucho y si se preguntan porque no eh actualizado es tan HIPNOTIZANTE, no me ha dado ideas ya lo tengo a la mitad y es bien poquito pero bueno, y también se pregunten porque borre la historia de los Frost, era trabajar mucho y bueno me costaba mucho trabajo pero si quieren saber cuál era el final díganmelo por PM si no, psss no les digo nada me voy _

_ADIOS_


	8. capitulo 7

Mixer: HOLIS ¿COM… Miri ¿Dónde está Vaneza?- se oyo la voz de un niño

Niño: NO VANEZA, YA SE LAS DEVOLVI NO ES NECESARIO, NO LO HAGAS….. AHHHHHHH-

Mixer: ¿Qué onda con Greg? No me digas que todavía no lo supera

Miri: no y me dijo que tu también deberías de darle una golpiza

Mixer: ya me conforme por corretearlo por todo el salón- llega Vaneza- bueno ya estamos todos ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, y como invitada esta vez es EEP

Eep: HOLA

Mixer: bueno tuvimos muchísimas peticiones asi que pasemos rápidamente con

**Nastinka **

**Jajajajajajaja muero de la risa. Se lo merecen. Y pitch no sabia qué eras gay.**

Los demas excepto Pitch: NOSOTROS TAMPOCO

**Jijiji. A mi también me gustan Eiza, Big Time Rush, Katy Perry y Little Mix.**

Mxer: YEIIIII

**Felicidades Mixer! Qué cumplas muuuuuuuchos más. Por cierto cuantos cumples?****  
>Aaaa<strong>

Mixer: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, CUMPLO 14 JEJE

**Disculpen, pero es algo fastidioso comentar desde el cel porque estas escribiendo y lo sube o Lees y se va el Internet etc. continuó.**

Mixer: suele suceder

**Mixer hoy fue lo de la independencia y me preguntaba si los esclavos pudieran venir a limpiar el desorden qué hizo todo el pueblo pero con un método cruel, no se tal vez con la boca o lengueteando el piso o si tienes un método peor úsalo porfavor.**

Mixer: mmmmm pues los puse a recoger los cuetes que están por mi casa, pero bueno el vómito o el resto de las necesidades humanas que las limpien con sus manos, y la basura la recojan con la boca- los esclavos se van, y un camarógrafo los sigue

**Qué bueno qué me avisas lo de Eep, si qué golpeé a los esclavos cada minuto con una piedra o los lance por un barranco y qué te parece tu dices como termina de torturarlos?**

Mixer: genial, estaras de supervisora de los esclavos

Eep: ok, ire con ellos y los golpeare lo que mas pueda

**Hans, te lo advierto tocas a una sola de las células de las chicas y te torturare de todas las formas qué conozco. Llamaré a Jeff The Killer y Slenderman igual para qué se ocupen de ti después de qué torture.**

Hans:-por medio de una Tablet- ya van como mil veces que me amenazan de esa forma- Eep le lanza una roca- AUCH

**Pitch NO ERES MI VILLANO FAVORITO !**

Pitch:…. ¿gracias?

Mixer: IGNORANTE

**En todo caso prefiero a Loki o a Winter Soldier. Es taaaaan atractivo. (con ojos soñadores) perdón pero es qué ese brazo de metal y la facilidad con la qué mata gente es asdfghjkl.**

Mixer: por primera vez no se que decir

**Todos ¿Podrían golpearlo hasta cansarse? (con carita de puchero y los ojos de perrito regañado llenos de lágrimas) me hizo soñar qué el chavo qué me gusta se iba con mi peor enemiga**.

Mixer: PITCH BLACK, no es la primera vez que lo haces asi que Eep, sale fuego del cuerpo de Pitch- Eep fue hacia Pitch y lo abrazo y lo levantanto

Eep: HAZ FUEGO PARA MI…. HAZLO- lo apretó fuerte y trono la espalda de Pitch, y Pitch callo

Mixer: jejeje bitss

**Ajá, los demás esclavos creen qué se salvaron ahora Todos golpeen a cada uno con algo.****  
>Y Todos, han escuchado a Lindsey Stirling.?<strong>

Todos: no

**Me queda más pero mejor a la próxima  
>P. D. 200000000 cajas de chocolate para que compartan.<strong>**  
>Bye.<strong>

Mixer: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y LOS CHOCOLATES, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, vamos con,

**jelsanatica**

**Astrid:  
>eres volenta casi tanto como yo...<strong>

Astrid: supongo que si

**Hipo:  
>¡ASTRID BESO A PATAN! yo lo vi clarito cuando ella lo tomo por la chaqueta y ¡NO LO NIEGUES ASTRID! YO LO VI Y TENGO OJO DE AGUILA! no deberias perdonarla no te miento para que lo haria?<strong>

Astrid: HEY YO JAMAS HICE ESO Y NO SE PORQUE O HARIAS PERO… YO JAMAS BESARIA A UN TIPO COMO PATAN

**Elsa, Anna y Merida:  
>las reto a cantar conmigo we are who we are de little mix (Elsa sera Perrie, Anna Leigh-Anne, Merida Jesy y yo sere Jade) y tambien we are never getting back together spanish version de kevin y karla &amp; la banda<strong>

Empieza a sonar la música

Guest: Mama, mama,  
>Mama made me the way I am<br>My face, my eyes  
>Someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind<p>

Anna: And I, and I  
>I've been wasting a lot of time<br>Looking in mirrors and hating on me  
>But now I like what I see<p>

Las cuatro: I know, I know  
>Merida: I'll never be perfect<br>Las demas: I know, I know  
>Merida: But I'm gonna work it<br>Las demas: Let go, let go  
>Merida: Put your new shoes on<br>A new you on

Las cuatro: We are who we are who we are  
>Pretty's just a pretty word<br>And I'm gonna shine like a star  
>Cause I'm the only me in this world<br>Don't take books and the magazines  
>I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen<br>We are who we are who we are  
>And I'm just doin' me<br>Just doin' me  
>And I'm just doin' me<br>Just doin' me

Merida: Mama, mama  
>Mama made me the way I am<br>She told me I should  
>Look upon the world with my head held high<p>

Elsa: And I, and I  
>I've been wasting a lot of time<br>Looking in mirrors and hating on me  
>But now I like what I see<p>

Las cuatro: We are who we are who we are  
>Pretty's just a pretty word<br>And I'm gonna shine like a star  
>Cause I'm the only me in this world<br>Throw away the books and the magazines  
>I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen<br>We are who we are who we are  
>And I'm just doin' me<br>Just doin' me  
>And I'm just doin' me<br>Just doin' me

I know, I know  
>I'll never be perfect<br>I know, I know  
>But I'm gonna work it<br>Let go, let go  
>Put your new shoes on<br>A new you on

Elsa: We are who we are who we are  
>Pretty's just a pretty word<br>And I'm gonna shine like a star  
>Cause I'm the only me in this world<br>Throw away the books and the magazines  
>I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen<br>We are who we are who we are

And I'm just doin' me  
>Just doin' me<br>And I'm just doin' me  
>Just doin' me<br>And I'm just doin' me  
>Just doin' me<br>And I'm just doin' me  
>Just doin' me<br>And I'm just doin' me  
>Just doin' me<br>And I'm just doin' me  
>Just doin' me<p>

Mixer: SUPER AHORA CON LA SEGUNDA CANCION

Elsa: No puedo olvidar cuando nos  
>Alejamos<br>Cuando me dijiste que hasta  
>Aquí llegamos<br>Necesito tiempo,  
>Necesito espacio<br>¿Cómo?  
>¿Cuando?<br>¿Qué?  
>What?<p>

Guest: Luego vuelves otra vez a mi  
>Diciendo<br>Que sigues amándome y no  
>Te entiendo<br>Aún sigue presente en mi  
>Ese momento<br>Dije  
>"Te odio"<br>"Te amo"  
>"Lo siento"<p>

Anna: Oooooh  
>Lo he dicho tantas veces pero<br>Oooooh  
>Ahora<br>Entiende bien  
>Entiende bien<p>

Las cuatro: Que  
>Yo nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Volveré contigo  
>Que<br>Yo nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Volveré contigo<br>Ve y cuéntale a tus amigos  
>Que ya no hay vuelta atrás<br>Se que  
>Yo nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Volveré contigo<p>

Merida: Entiende, nunca  
>Siempre extrañaré cuando<br>Tu discutías  
>Aunque muchas veces<br>Ni razón tenías  
>Aún esta en mi mente<br>Cuando te decía  
>"Tienes que admitirlo,<br>Estás en un error"

Anna: Ooooooh  
>Lo he dicho tantas veces pero<br>Ooooooh  
>Ahora<br>Entiende bien,  
>Entiende bien<p>

Las cuatro: Que  
>Yo nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Volveré contigo  
>Que<br>Yo nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Volveré contigo<br>Ve y cuéntale a tus amigos  
>Que ya no hay vuelta atrás<br>Se que  
>Yo nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>No volveré contigo<p>

Guest: Yo creí en ti  
>Pero tu me fallaste<br>Yo creí  
>Que estarías por siempre<p>

Elsa: Huh... todavía me llama  
>Y actúa como si me amara,<br>No se como decírselo, pero  
>Esto ya no da más.<br>El lo sabe bien,  
>Nosotros nunca volveremos<br>A estar juntos

Anna: nunca

Las cuatro: Que  
>Yo nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Volveré contigo  
>Que<br>Yo nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Volveré contigo<br>Ve y cuéntale a tus amigos  
>Que ya no hay vuelta atrás<br>Se que  
>Yo nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>No volveré contigo<p>

Ve y cuéntale a tus amigos  
>Que ya no hay vuelta atrás<br>Se que  
>Yo nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Nunca,

Merida: volveré contigo

Mixer: SUPUER DUPER, CANTARON BIEN PADRE

**Mixer:  
>te reto a cantar conmigo te acordaras de mi de eiza gonzales<strong>

Mixer: MUSICA MAESTRO- empieza a sonar la música de la canción

Guest: Como pude arriesgarlo todo  
>Por tu amor que nunca existiría<br>Tu traición ya le veía  
>Pensabas que no te iba a olvidar<p>

Mixer: Una más de tu vida escondida  
>Tus mentiras siempre repetías<br>las caricias tan vacías  
>creías que no me iba a enterar<p>

Guest: Encerrada en mis recuerdos  
>llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no<br>no eres parte de mis sueños  
>Te dejo con tus juegos, me voy<p>

Mixer: Y no pienses regresar  
>no vuelvo a tropezar<br>nada de esto tiene sentido  
>hoy te hablan mis instintos<p>

Las dos: no te quiero ni mirar

Mixer: este es tu final

Guest: ya no cabes en mi sonrisa, yo me escapare

Mixer: tan lejos de ti

Las dos: Te acordaras de mí  
>ya no me lastimas, te vas de aquí<p>

Mixer: corregiste todas tus manías  
>tan ingenua tú, ya me creías<br>la estrategia me savia  
>sentías que me iba a alejar<p>

Guest: Encerrada en mis recuerdos  
>llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no<br>no eres parte de mis sueños  
>Te dejo con tus juegos, me voy<p>

Las dos: y no pienses regresar

Guest: no vuelvo a tropezar  
>nada de esto tiene sentido<br>hoy te hablan mis instintos

Las dos: no te quiero ni mirar

Mixer: este es tu final  
>ya no cabes en mi sonrisa<br>yo me escapare, tan lejos de ti

Las dos: Te acordaras de mí  
>ya no me lastimas, te vas de aquí<br>ya no me lastimas, te vas

Guest: Tu, me hiciste pensar  
>que me ibas a amar<p>

Mixer: llevándote todo,  
>menos mi corazón<p>

Guest: Y no pienses regresar  
>no vuelvo a tropezar<br>nada de esto tiene sentido  
>hoy te hablan mis instintos<p>

Mixer: No te quiero ni mirar  
>este es tu final<br>ya no caben en mi sonrisa  
>yo me escapare, tan lejos de ti<p>

Las dos: te acordaras de mí  
>ya no me lastimas, te vas de aquí…- aplausos<p>

**Hipo:  
>dame un abrazo y un beso en la mejlla (en los labios no porque aun espero a alguien muy especial que no dire su nombre)<strong>

**BYE!**

Mixer: sostengan a la fiera- todos sosteniendo a Astrid, e Hipo abrazando a Guest y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Guest, y Mixer trata de controlar a Astrid- ASTRID CALMATE, NO ES NADA…. ASTRID NO ME OBLIGUES A USAR LA VIOLENCIA- la ignora- TE LO ADVERTI- le da con su botella retornable y Astrid queda inconsciente- lo siento

**fer **

**estoy en la compu de mi mama MALDITA TLECA A bueno ya pregunta elsa ¿sabias que te consideran la mas bonita de las disney?**

Elsa: no lo sabía, y me siento agradecida

**jack y elsa interpreten a anna y kristoff en la escena del trineo es todo bye**

Jack: ¿Cuál? ¿la del principio o la del final?

Mixer: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, pasemos con

**mikasa-solsi**

**me encanto X3,aunque jack perdiera...**

Mixer: a mi no me sorprende jeje

**¡reto a todos que se bañen en cholotate!**

Mixer: ok, vámonos- todos salen del set, y en menos de diez minutos todos llegan con el pelo lleno de chocolate y escurriendo, icluyendo a Eep y a los esclavos

Mixer: ¿acabaron de limpiar tan rápido?

Elizabeth: con alguien como Eep vigilándonos ¿crees que no nos hubiéramos apurado?

**y tambien reto a elsa,jack,anna y kristoff a que se se metan a un jakuzzy con tiburones-unicornios que vuelan XD**

Mixer: ok, te mandamos saludos y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, váyanse ustedes cuatro- Jack, Elsa, Anna y Kristoff se van y en la Tablet de siempre aparecen que están en un jakuzzy y se ven cuernos de unicornio por todo el agua luego, sale un tiburón con cuerno de unicornio volando y tratando de atacarlos, mientras que Jack y Elsa los congelan y Anna y Kristoff huyen en veinte minutos están otra vez en el set, los cuatro

**RuzuChan Poly**

**Hola! otra vez yo...  
>bueno la primera pregunta va para ti querida Astrid...¿no te dan ganas de matar a todos esos fans que vinculan a Hipo con otras? yo si...<strong>

Astrid: a veces

**la segunda escrupulosa pregunta va para Kristoff ¿por que eres tan sexy?...**

Kristoff: ammmm no lo se ¿familia?

Anna: HEY

**Anna se que estas por ahí, ¿por que Kristoff es tan sexy?**

Anna: ¿VERDAD QUE SI? Pero me gustaría saber el motivo de porque es tan sexy

**otra mas... ¿Ya lo hiciste con el?, pos digo...**

Anna: pues, no, pero supongo que seria tan…

Mixer: NO LO DIGAS, CONTROLATE ANNA ARENDELLE

**Querida Elsa ¿has querido algunas vez congelar a una fan de Jack? digo porque tal vez se haya propasado con el...**

Elsa: al principio si, pero me estoy acostumbrando

**y el ultimo es un super reto para Picht (que malo, ni un gracias)... quiero que te vistas como Mérida...  
>eso es todo, me despido con una sonrisa horrible... los amo, mas a ti Hipo.<strong>

Pitch: ¿tengo que hacerlo?

Mixer: agradece por lo menos te vas a librar de ese disfraz de Barbie- Pitch se va y regresa con una peluca pelirroja y un vestido verde- no te queda, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW NOSTROS TAMBIEN TE QUEREMOS, vamos con

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**Bueno, bueno...emmm...se me seco el cerebro siendo sincera...**

Mixer: suele pasar

**Para Elsa: ¿me das mi vestidito? -con cara de borreguito a medio morir- porfavoooor! :3**

Elsa: ok, te lo dare, pero dime donde y cuando

**Para Anna: ¿como reaccionaste cuando supiste que entre Jack y Elsa había algo mas que una amistad?**

Anna: la verdad no supe si alegrarme por Elsa o golpear a Jack con una guitarra, hasta dejarlo muerto por segunda vez

Mixer: eso no tiene sentido

**Para Hans: mi amiga te ama, en cerio! Estaba tomando jugo cuando lo dijo, bueno grito y lo escupi al suelo lo peor es que casi saco todo mi desayuno con el. -asqueada y traumada- me tendrán que dar clases de rehabilitación después de eso...**

Mixer: QUE JACK TENGA UNA SEGUNDA MUERTE TIENE MAS SENTIDO QUE ESO

Hans: es la primera vez que alguien me aprecia, y eso me alegra y me asusta a la vez

**Para Pitch: ¡admitelo! ¡tu fuistes el que causó que Elsa dañara a Anna cuando eran niñas! ,A LA ORCA! ok no...pero si. Metete en un estante de pirañas hambrientas -lo bueno para ti es que ya estas muerto-**

Pitch: es cierto- se va y ahora en vez de haber unicornios, hay pirañas y todos saltan hacia la cara de Pitch y en diez minutos, llega con la cara roja, igual que el vestido

**Para mixer: ¿añgun proyecto Jelsa futuro que anunciar?**

Mixer: desgraciadamente me volví Helsa Jarida

Los demás: ¿QUE?

Mixer: ES BROMA, bueno tenía un one-shot Jelsa a la mitad pero ahora lo estoy cambiando a Mericcup que advertiré esta medio triste, y estoy trabajando en una que es como competición a enamoramiento, pero menos musical y en vez de escuelas reinos distintos y diferentes dimensiones, se me ocurrió mientras veía La Sirenita con mi papa y en otra, estoy pensando en una ligera combinación con Ralph el Demoledor, Vanellope es una niña que sufre de Bullyng, de parte de Taffita o como se llame, Ralph ya harto manda a llamar a los padres de las dos y ahí empieza todo, pero en esa todavía la pienso y la otra ya la estoy escribiendo TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**Miley Flynn-Garcia**

**Hermoso! Cantaron heart attack!  
>Reto a hiccstrid a cantar decisions de Miley Cyrus y Borgore<br>Traten de no matarme, es que es tan divertido!**

Hipo: Decisions, but I want it all so I get it all  
>I wanna eat the whole cake<br>I' m not sharing, I'm not sharing  
>You should have to learn how to bake<p>

Yes I want it all so I get it all  
>I wanna eat the hole cake<br>I' m not sharing, I'm not sharing  
>You should learned bitches love cake<p>

Decisions, but I want it all so I get it all  
>I wanna eat the whole cake<br>I' m not sharing, I'm not sharing  
>You should have to learn how to bake<p>

Los dos: Yes I want it all so I get it all  
>I wanna eat the hole cake<br>I' m not sharing, I'm not sharing

Astrid: You should learned bitches love cake!

Hipo: Decision, between a family or a porn star  
>I'm alive for sports cars, live it or die, whole bar<br>Headache for my management, gossip columns resident  
>Your mom and dad might hate me but in 5 years I'm the president<p>

I wanna a girl, I get her  
>And I get her friend<br>Five girls singhing in my bedroom, start my own band  
>They love me in my peak,<br>But this love is fake.  
>Everyday's my birthday, cause bitches love cake<p>

Los dos: Decisions, but I want it all so I get it all  
>I wanna eat the whole cake<br>I' m not sharing, I'm not sharing  
>You should have to learn how to bake<p>

Yes I want it all so I get it all  
>I wanna eat the hole cake<br>I' m not sharing, I'm not sharing

Hipo: You should learned bitches love cake!

**Pitch, Elizabeth... Como no les gusta The Beatles los reto a bailar Hey jude!**

Pitch y Elizabeth, se pararon y empezó a sonar la música, y empezaron a bailar estilo The Beatles, aunque mas bien parecía que les daba un ataque cardiaco

Mixer: por lo menos, se hubieran esforzado en hacerlo mejor- la ignoran- que mala onda

**Ammmm... Merida (Yo se que tiemblas cuando digo tu nombre MUAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJA)  
>Te reto a que bailes y a cantes come and get it- de Selena Gomez<strong>

Merida: ammm antes no, pero ya me está empezando a dar miedo ¿lo tengo que hacer?

Mixer: ¿te lo tengo que recordar?

Merida: ME NIEGO A HACERLO

Mixer: ¿quieres que les cuente a todos lo que estabas haciendo cuando llegue aquí?

Merida: no es necesario llegar a extremos, lo hare- se levanta y empieza a mover su vestido estilo Selena Gomez-[2x]  
>When you're ready come and get it<br>Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready  
>When you're ready<br>When you're ready come and get it  
>Na na na na [3x]<p>

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
>I'll be sittin' right here, real patient<br>All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
>Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you<br>All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
>I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.<br>This love ain't finished yet…  
>So baby whenever you're ready…<p>

[2x]  
>When you're ready come and get it<br>Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready  
>When you're ready<br>When you're ready come and get it  
>Na na na na [3x]<p>

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)  
>And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.<br>Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
>Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it<br>Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
>So baby whenever you're ready…<p>

[2x]  
>When you're ready come and get it<br>Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready  
>When you're ready<br>When you're ready come and get it  
>Na na na na [3x]<p>

This love will be the death of me  
>But I know I'll die happily<br>I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
>Because you love me so… yeah!<p>

[2x]  
>When you're ready come and get it<br>Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready  
>When you're ready<br>When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)  
>Na na na na [3x],<p>

**Quien me falta?**

Todos: SAFO

**Ah, si jelsa!  
>Jelsa! ammm... quiero que canten ammmm... esperen, estoy buscando...<br>esperen...  
>esperen...<br>sigan esperando...  
>ya casi...<br>mmm...**

Jack: ¿y luego?

**De Taylor Swift y Ed Sheeran: Everything has change**

Elsa: All I knew this morning when I woke  
>Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.<br>And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
>Is green eyes and freckles and your smile<br>In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<p>

Los dos: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you, know you, know you<p>

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name  
>Everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Jack: And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
>And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you<p>

Elsa: And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
>The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,<p>

Taking flight, making me feel right

Taking flight, making me feel right like

Los dos: Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name  
>Everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>And you'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
>I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.<br>And meet me there tonight  
>And let me know that it's not all in my mind.<p>

Elsa: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you, know you, know you<p>

Los dos: All I know is we said, "Hello."  
>And your eyes look like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name  
>Everything has changed<br>All I know is you held the door  
>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<br>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Elsa: All I know is we said, "Hello."  
>So dust off your highest hopes<br>All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
>All I know is a new found grace<br>All my days I'll know your face  
>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<p>

Mixer: QUE BONITO

**Todas: Bailen y canten problem de Ariana Grande**

Los esclavos: Uh huh!  
>It's Iggy Iggs!<br>I got one more problem with you girl  
>One less, one less!<br>Aye  
>Problem<p>

Los demas: Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
>I wanna love ya<br>I want you! (you you)  
>And even though I can't forgive you<br>I really want ta  
>I want you! (you you)<p>

Tell me, tell me baby  
>Why can't you leave me?<br>Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
>I gotta have it<br>I want you! (you you)

Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got<p>

Todos: One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!

Los buenos: I got one less, one less problem

Todos: One less problem without ya  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!

Los buenos: I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up  
>I gotta give up<br>But it's you! (you you)  
>I know I shouldn't ever call back<br>Or let you come back  
>But it's you! (you you)<br>Every time you touch me  
>And say you love me<br>I get a little bit breathless  
>I shouldn't want it<br>But it's you! (you you)

Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got<p>

Todos: One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!  
>[Ariana Grande:]<br>I got one less, one less problem  
>[Big Sean:]<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!

Los Buenos: I got one less, one less problem

Los esclavos: It's Iggy Iggs!  
>Uh!<br>What you got?  
>Smart money bettin'<br>I'll be better off without you  
>In no time<br>I'll be forgettin' all about you  
>You saying that you know<br>But I really really doubt you  
>Understand my life is easy<br>When I ain't around you  
>Iggy Iggy<br>Too biggie to be here stressin'  
>I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you<br>More than I love your presence  
>And the best thing now<br>Is probably for you to exit  
>I let you go<br>Let you back  
>I finally learned my lesson!<br>No half-stepping  
>Either you want it or you just keep playin'<br>I'm listening to you knowin'  
>I can't believe what you're sayin'<br>There's a million you's baby boo  
>So don't be dumb<br>I got 99 problems  
>But you won't be one<br>Like what!

Los Buenos: One less, one less problem  
>One less, one less problem<p>

Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got (I've got)<p>

Todos: One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!

Los buenos: I got one less, one less problem

Todos: One less problem without ya  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!

Los buenos: I got one less, one less problem

Todos: One less problem without ya  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!  
>I got!<br>One less problem without ya!

Los buenos: I got one less, one less problem- (aplausos)

**Oye Mixer! Yo te puedo ayudar con el fic hiccstrid**

Mixer: ME HARIAS UN GRAN FAVOR, me he estado exprimiendo el cerebro en un estúpido ensayo, ayuda no me vendría mal

**Aprovechando que estoy ahi... Me puedo agarrar a la pierna de Hipo mientras esta sentado por todo el programa?**

Mixer: espera- saca una cuerda y amarra a Astrid- si ya puedes

Miley: YEIIIIII- toma la pierna de Hipo y ahí se queda mientras Astrid se trata de librar de la cuerda

**No le hare nada Astrid!**

Astrid:- sigue tratando de liberarse-

**free**

**hola! :D fíjate que hasta ahora descubro tu fic, y déjame decirte que esta fenomenal, tu toque con los retos de los demás asen una bomba! XD.**

Mixer: muchas gracias, tenía que haber alguien que apareciera mi trabajo,

**ahora, aquí va lo que les voy a pedir:  
>elsa, jack, como es que se conocieron<strong>

Jack: pues yo pasaba por Arendal

Elsa: antes Arendelle

Jack: y vi todo cubierto de nieve, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño, entonces unos niños me dijeron que quien hacia nevar era la reina de las nieves, así que explore Noruega y llegue a un castillo hecho de hielo

Elsa: mientras yo estaba en mi habitación y oí a alguien entrar salí a investigar, y vi a un peliblanco apuesto

Jack: me hablo voltee

Elsa: y finalmente nos vimos

Los demas: awwwwww

**y lograran que anna no actuara como una hermana sobre protectora? (que en lo personal siempre me divierte en los fics XD).**

Mixer: eso es tan original

Elsa: no tengo idea, pero supongo que cuando ella experimente lo que yo siento por Jack

Anna: y lo estoy experimentando, además, FROST ES UN IDIOTA

Jack: HEY

**hiccup (o hipo, como se escriba) como te sientes con tu repentina fama entre las peligrosas fangirls? porque bueno, en tu primera película no tenias de esa "fama", aun asi, siempre fuiste de mis personajes favoritos, y obviamente hastrid n.n**

Hipo: cansado, no puedo salir tranquilo, porque si no hay Fangirls por todos lados, y Chimuelo no es una opción, si vuelo en el, ellas son capaces de conseguir unicornios voladores y perseguirme en el cielo, es algo cansado

Jack: ni que lo digas

**hans, se que te lo dicen mucho pero...te odio y me sorprende la cantidad de patillas que tienes ._. en fin, te reto a pedirles disculpas a anna y elsa pero si ellas no te perdonan tendrás que estar enserado en una habitación con una orda de anti fans (soy bien mala XD)**

Hans: algo, bueno- se arrodilla ante Elsa y Anna- les ruego que me perdonen por mi imprudencia y que podamos ser buenos amigos

Elsa y Anna:-pensativas-

Hans: SE LOS IMPLORO, TENGAN PIEDAD

Anna: ok, perdonado, pero amigos JAMAS

Hans: ok

**y una pregunta general, como se llevan entre todos?  
>sin mas, felicidades por tu fic :D<strong>

Mixer: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, y bueno con todos, creo que me llevo bien

Pitch: conmigo no

Mixer: ES PORQUE ERES UN AGUAFIESTAS

Los demas: CON TODOS ME LLEVO EXCELENTE/ FROST ES UN IDIOTA/ odio a mi esclavo/ con casi todos

Mixer: OK, bueno nos vamos por hoy y bueno iba a decir algo… ya se me olvido

Maguie: que Vanellope va estar en el próximo capitulo

Mixer: CIERTO… esperen ¿Qué hacen esos tres enanos aquí?

Gael: vinimos a ver a nuestros hermanos

Mixer: ¿Qué quieren? Sea lo que sea, no tengo dinero

Alejandro: no, no quellemos nada

Los demas: ¿eh?

Mixer: que no quieren nada, bueno Gael, quieres que tu hermana te de un balonazo como la última vez, y tu Maguie, que tu hermano te de un balonazo y tu Alex quieres que te ponga a hacer tarea

Los enanos: NOOO

Mixer: entonces salgan de aquí- se van- bueno tendremos a Vanellope de invitada, perdón PERO LA AMO, y bueno blablá

Vaneza: pero, ¿Por qué ella?

Mixer: me cae bien

Vaneza: pero me vas a confundir

Mixer: no lo hare, bueno NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA ADIOS

Los demas: ADIOS


	9. capitulo 8

Mixer: HOLA, NO ME TOQUEN ANDO CHIDA

Los demas: hola/ el problema le duro/ ¿Qué tal?/ necesitamos ayuda

Mixer: y con nosotros esta VANELLOPE VONSHWETZ

Vanellope: hola amigos

Mixer: bueno, les tengo noticias por lo cual se las diré al final de este capítulo, así que pasemos con

fer

la del principio (quiero verlos con vestuario y todo y con lobos , lo siento estoy muy crazy

Jack: ok- él y Elsa se van y en una gran pantalla aparecen, Jack vestido de Kristoff y Elsa de Anna

Jack: dime ¿Qué puso a la princesa tan helada de ira?

Elsa: ammm bueno, todo fue culpa mía, yo, QUERIA CASRAME, pero ella se molestó porque conocí a mi prometido ese día, y, se negó a bendecir la boda y…- fue interrumpida por Jack

Jack: ¿te comprometiste con alguien a quien apenas conociste?

Elsa: si, en fin, yo me enoje y luego ella también, y trato de alejarse y la tome del guanteee…- fue nuevamente interrumpida

Jack: UN SEGUNDO, DIME ¿TE COMPROMETISTE CON UN TIPO AL QUE HABIAS CONOCIDO APENAS ESE DIA?- dijo sorprendido

Elsa: si, pon atención, pero ella solía usar los guantes todo el tiempo y yo creía que le molestaba la suciedad

Jack: ¿QUE TUS PADRES NUNCA TE ADVIRTIERON DE LOS EXTRAÑOS?

Elsa: claaaaroo que si- alejándose un poco de Jack- pero Hans no es un extraño

Jack: ¿en serio? ¿Su apellido cuál es?

Elsa: deee las Islas del Sur

Jack: su comida favorita ¿Cuál es?

Elsa: sándwiches

Jack: su mejor amigo

Elsa: probablemente John

Jack: color de ojos

Elsa: hermoso- con cara soñadora

Jack: calzado

Elsa: eso no es importante

Jack: ¿tan siquiera ya fueron a comer juntos? ¿Dime qué tal si sus modales no te gustan? ¿Qué tal si no se limpia la nariz?

Elsa: ¿Por qué su nariz?

Jack:.. y se los traga

Elsa: disculpe señor, él es un príncipe- un poco molesta

Jack: si es hombre lo hace

Elsa: iuuuu, eso no importa, es amor de verdad

Jack: para mí no lo es

Elsa: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres un eexperto en el amor?

Jack: noo, pero tengo amigos que si

Elsa: ¿tienes amigos que son expertos en el amor? Estas mintiendo

Jack: no hables

Elsa: no, no quiero hablar con tus…- Jack le tapa la boca y toma la lámpara para el trineo voltea y se ven los lobos

Jack: SEVEN CORRE

Elsa: ¿Qué son?

Jack: lobos

Elsa: ¿loobos?

Jack: si

Elsa: ¿Qué hago?

Jack: solo no te caigas y que no te devoren

3 MINUTOS DESPUES

Elsa: FUERTE SEVEN FUERTE- mientras jalaban una cuerda y regresan al set

Mixer: eso fue algo largo TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS FER- se queda callada

Luis: ¿y luego?

Mixer: ¿luego qué?

Katy: recuerda lo de su problemilla

Luis: lo había olvidado, pasemos con

PauJelsa

Ola Bueno tengo un reto para Jack :3 -Cara de pervetida-Te reto a Quitarte la sudadera *o*,

Jack: ¿lo tengo que hacer?

Maguie: oye Jack, recuerda que Mixer ahora no está en un estado estable

Jack: cierto- se quita la chamarra y tenía un buen cuerpo, delgado pero algo fuerte cinco minutos después se la volvió a poner

Para Elsa -Cara de super pervertida- A Vestirte de Prostituta y Que Bailes el tubo frente a todos los fanboys y los demas,Bueno Pds:Mi apellido es Jelsa *

Mixer: suertuda

Elsa: ¿yo?

Mixer: no, yo me refería a que tiene como apellido Jelsa, y HAZ TU RETO

Elsa:- se hace un traje de prostituta y sale un tubo de no se donde, y empieza a bailar y todos los fanboys empiezan a chiflar, cinco minutos después se vuelve a vestir y paran los chiflidos

Katy: eso fue extraño

*Pds2:Cuando vayan a estar en su cuarto hacer chikichiki estare debajo de su cama con una camara y grabare todo TODOOOO Adios! :3

Luis: ¿lo puedo decir?

Mixer: no

Luis: ¿Por qué no?

Mixer: PORQUE YOLO

Katy: problema

Luis: SE ME OLVIDA

Mixer: no tengo ningún problema

Katy: te mandamos S-A-L-U-D-O-S, vamos con

Mixer: y esas son mis líneas

mikasa-solsi

jeje XD ¡sabia que los tiburones-unicornios que volaban eran reales! XD ,

Mixer: aquí todo es real

,me encnta tu fic porque es muy chistoso x3,pregunta para todos:¿cuando creen que disney y dreamworks dejen de ser rivales?

Mixer: gracias, y yo creo que pude ser difícil pero algún día se llevara bien

Los demás: jamás/el Jelsa los hará recapacitar/ tal vez/ hay probabilidad

y...¿porque la mayoria de las peliculas de disney no tienen secuela? ,ej:enredados y valiente XD

Todos: ni idea

elsa y anna sabian que los creadores de frozen y ralph el demoledor estan creando otra pelicula o.- , se llama "6 grandes heroes" o algo asi XD

Elsa y Anna: Mixer ya nos había contado algo

Mixer: sip, en fin, te mandamos saludos, vamos con

free

*inserte grito histérico aquí* XD jajaja, pensé que no me contestarías, ya que e participado en algunos de estos fic y me dejan colgada u.u gracias por no ser así :D

Mixer: suele suceder, y no hay problema contestamos siempre hasta ahora

pero en fin, ya me dieron carilla y se aguantan XD.  
>no-tan-queridos villanos los reto a bailar el cancan, y si, con vestidos, maquillaje y pelucas.<p>

Los villanos:- se levantan y de la nada les caen muchos disfraces y empiezan a bailar-

Los demas: JAJAJAJAJA

héroes, tienen que decir algo que odien de alguno de sus compañeros.

Los héroes: T-O-D-O/ casi todo

pregunta en general, quien es el personaje (de cualquier película, de cualquier compañía) que odian mas? y porque.

ah!, saludos a todos, y sigue con tu gran trabajo! :)

Mixer: dos, ah no son tres, King Candy, Lotso o como se escriba y Derek, porque están bien idiotas y estúpidos además de hacer que los héroes se desanimen y engañarlos borrándoles la memoria o actuando de forma diferente, y Derek por votar a Susan solo por hacerse Genormica, si amas a alguien lo amas como es

Katy: Hans, principalmente por tratar de matar a Elsa y por hacer que Maguie se volviera Helsa contagiándonos a todos y POR ESTUPIDO RETRASADO MENTAL QUE ES

Luis: mmm Pitch y el villano de como entrenar a tu dragon 2, mato a Estoico y eso no es justo y Pitch es un estúpido gusano escurridizo que siempre complica las cosas

Miri: me van a matar, Elsa, simplemente no entiendo porque le cae bien a casi todo el mundo congelo el corazón de su hermana que solo trataba de ayudarla, además en los crossovers tiene muchísimas parejas y cuando canta libre soy en mi opinión esta desesperada

Vaneza: Vanellope, o sea no me parezco a ella y tiene una voz muy irritante, simplemente no la soporto no me parezco punto final y Big Time Rush eso si no lo soporto, me irrita si los llegaran a invitar yo me doy un tiro

Maria: mmmmm de la película de Malefica, el rey Esteban, no sé, simplemente se me hace un podrido que engaño a Malefica

Elsa: mmmm Hans, por jugar con mi hermana y tratar de asesinarme

Jack: Hans, un día…. No lo quiero recordar

Anna: Hans

Kristoff: Hans

Rapunzel: ya se que es inventado, pero es Mateo, por golpeador, patético, infantil bromista que es

Eugene: Madre Gothel, trato de asesinarme y además alejarme de Punzie

Merida: Blanca Nieves, ella simplemente me desespera, su voz es tan aghhhhh, simplemente me cae mal

Hans: Eep, esa chica parece hombre, no sé cómo Guy la soporta, es muy irritante

Astrid: Patan, se me hace un presumido de lo peor, y alguien mas, Heater a ella si no la soporto, por querer a mi Hipo un día…. No lo recordare

Hipo: Malefica, simplemente si alguien cometió una estupidez no tienes por qué desquitarte con alguien que no tiene nada que ver, para mí eso es egoísta

Norte: Stich, es decir uno se esfuerza para que los juguetes queden bien para los niños y todo ¿para qué? Para que un experimento los destruya

Conejo: Jack Frost, es irritante y entrometido

Hada: nadie en particular

Meme: (traducción: ya saben, Pitch dando pesadillas y arruinando sueños)

Guest: Hans, por tratar de matar a Elsa y engañar a Anna eso es muy bajo

Miley: Merida, por meterse con el Hiccstrid, Hipo y Astrid son la pareja perfecta

Vanellope: King Candy por borrar la memoria de todos

Pitch: a todos los que me odian

Mixer: tendrías una segunda muerte

Elizabeth: Elsa, y Anna, son irritantes y presumidas, así de simple

Mateo: A TODOS, pero en especial a Susan, es muy agresiva

Mixer: creo que no falta nadie

Los enanos: nosotros

Mixer: ustedes odian a los mismos villanos

Los enanos: cierto

Mixer: bien TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, vamos con

Bonne Fille Parfaite

Primero que nada mixer te reto a decir que es lo que estaba haciendo Merida cuando llegaste (no me atravieces con una flecha Merida por favor)...

Mixer: pues

-flashback-

Mixer va llegando al estudio y ya casi todos están listos

Mixer: ¿y Merida?

Elsa: no sabemos pero

Jack: alguien más falta

Mixer: si, Hans pero naaa a el ni le interesa, me voy a buscar a Merida, Eep ¿puedes olfatearlos?

Eep: si no me equivoco está en su camerino

Mixer: ok gracias- se va y esta en el camerino de Merida abre la puerta y no hay nada, más que un peine y un brillo labial en una mesita- que extraño ella no se peina y mucho menos usa brillo labial- y se oyó que algo se calló, se salió corriendo y era Merida con brillo labial y el cabello lacio afuera del camerino de Hans y Mixer se acerca a ella- MERIDA ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? Y lo que mas me interesa saber ¿Por qué estas con el pelo lacio y el brillo labial?

Merida: -rapido se limpia con su mano- NADA

Mixer: por hoy te creeré, corre vete- Merida se va

-fin del flashback-

Mixer: digamos que solo la encontré con brillo labial y peinada

Los demás: ¿eh?

Guest: ¿Por qué estaba pintada?

Mixer: no tengo idea

Para Punzie: ¿puedes revivir personas con tu cabello?

Rapunzel: ¿Qué más quisiera? Pero no, lo siento

Para Kristoff: ¿que come Sven? *w*

Kristoff: Zanahorias jeje ;)

Para Eugene:¿que piensas de Jackunzel? En mi opinión... lo odio...sin ofender Punzie y Jack...

Eugene: que es un asco de pareja a excepción por Punzie, Frost da igual

Jack: HEY

Anna: ¿que harías si ves a Elsa y Jack "haciendo bebes"?

Anna: pues, los separo si es posible, agarro la botella retornable de Mixer y no dejo de golpear a Jack hasta dejarlo como polo en puesto de mercado, traigo a Eep y le digo que sale fuego del cuerpo de Jack, después traigo a Stich para que rasguñe y le quite el pelo a Jack

Jack: -traumado-

Para Elsa: ¿me das unos tipos para aguantar un hermano menor? Tengo una hermanita y al igual que a ti ella es mi universo entero pero aveces no la soporto. Mandame mi vestido en una de las esferas de North a mi cashita *w*

Elsa: paz interior, esa es la clave y te mandare tu vestido en un momento

Para Mixer (de nuevo): casi me das un infarto cuando dijiste que te habías vuelto Helsa y Jarida y para colmo tire mi chocolate ¡me debes un Ferrero Rosher...o como sea que se escriba!  
>En fin sin mas que decir o agregar ¡adios¡<br>Pd: ¡JELSA FOREVER!

Mixer: lo siento jeje, Elsa ¿ya mandaste el vestido?

Elsa: no- a punto de arrojarlo al portal

Mixer: TEN- pone sobre el vestido una caja llena de Ferrero Rocher- listo- y se van el vestido y los chocolates y se cierra el portal- ok, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS vamos con

Nastinka

Mmmmmm ... ME ENCANTÓ ! Bueno, Eep infinitas gracias por golpear a los esclavos, a ver cuando puedes venir a golpear algunos de los idiotas de mi escuela.

Mixer: hizo lo mismo con los míos y créeme, lo disfrutaras como nunca

Mixer ¿ Entonces en un año son tus xv?

Mixer: así es

Felicidades,

Mixer: MUCHAS GRACIAS

yo los cumplí en agosto, y toda mi familia quería fiesta y todo eso, pero yo dije que solo si encontraba un vestido exactamente igual al de Elsa aceptaba la fiesta. Como era de esperarse no lo encontré. Todos los vestidos que dizque son de Elsa no se parecen en nada. El de ella es con abertura en el muslo, queda sobre los hombros, corte corazón, y sin corona, y todos le ponen corona es exasperante. Así que me dieron el dinero y compre libros. Y cuando me case diseñaré uno igual, espero eso no te moleste Elsa, pero año tu vestido, igual el tuyo Merida, y Astrid adoro la forma en que llevas el hacha atrás.

Mixer: si, yo trataba de buscar un vestido perfecto de Elsa para la fiesta de mi prima pero no hubo nada y me vestí normal, si soy grande para que me quiera disfrazar de Elsa, pero soñar no cuesta nada

Gracias por golpear a pitch, todavía no supero el sueño, (llorando a cántaros).

Mixer: de nada, le diremos a Eep

Hans, solo por lo que hiciste quiero que te metas en una jaula con chicas que te odien, cocodrilos hambrientos y arañas viudas negras.  
>Otra dotación de chocolate para todos. Bye.<br>P. D. eres una excelente escritora.

Mixer: gracias, te lo agradezco en verdad, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, Hans..

Hans: si, ya se- se va y en la gran pantalla esta Hans y se mete a la jaula

-diez minutos después-

Sale Hans con la ropa destrozada y sangrando un poco, no, mucho

Mixer: jajaajajaja idiota

Un annimo mas

Yo... Yo... Reto a elsa y a anna cantar "life's to short" de ellas mismas, saludos (mortales).

Mixer: ok, GRACIAS Y TAMBIEN TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS

Anna: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
>But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart<p>

Elsa: I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me  
>You have no idea how great it feels to be free<p>

Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

Elsa: And forget who's wrong

Dos: Okay!

Elsa: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court

Dos: Cause life's too short

Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know

Dos: Life's too short

Elsa: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow

Anna: Wohohooo

Both: I never understood, but now I do  
>Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you<p>

Anna: So you'll come back, then.

Elsa: Back?

Anna: To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?

Elsa: Oh.

Anna: Sooo...

Elsa: I don't believe you!

Anna: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

Elsa: That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!

Anna: It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

Elsa: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage

Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page

Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
>And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!<br>Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
>Bye-bye!<p>

Anna: Wait!

Elsa: Cause life's too short

Anna: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
>You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place<br>Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is  
>Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!<p>

Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
>You're a fool who married a stranger!<p>

Anna: That is so unfair

Dos: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!  
>HAH! Life's too short!<p>

Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me

Elsa: La la lalala laaaa

Dos: Life's too short!  
>Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see<p>

Anna: You don't know

Elsa: You have no idea 

Dos: What I've been through  
>Because of you<br>Life's too short to waste another minute  
>Life's too short to even have you in it<br>Life's too short

Anna: I've been so wrong about you

Elsa: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Anna: Maybe you are the prophecy!

Elsa: I am NOT the prophecy!

Mixer: bien te mandamos SALUDOSpasemos con

anonimo

Me gusta tu fic, lo he leeido y nunca me he animado a poner algo. Yo quiero retar a Elsa y a Anna cantar "life's too short" de ellas mismas. Saludos. ()/

MIxer: gracias, y bueno ya la cantaron pero aun así SALUDOS

Un anonimo mas

Me encanta este fic esta asombroso w  
>Reto que... Hans haga los mismo retos que Pitch por todo un capitulo<p>

Hans: ashhh- se va y en diez o quince minutos llega lleno de sangre con una peluca rubia y un vestido de Merida, además de asfixiado por que fue con Eep y también algo congelado- ya regrese

Mixer: ya me di cuenta, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS

RuzuChan Poly

No me canso de esto...  
>Picht ya se que dije que era unos de mis vilanos favoritos, pero hay algo que me dijo mi hermana y pues me quede traumada<p>

Mi hermana: porque Pitch es tu villano favorito?  
>Yo: mmm porque es uno de mis villanos favoritos...<br>Mi hermana: ok?...y te gusta?  
>Yo: pos si, ya dije que es uno de mis villanos favoritos...<br>Mi hermana: no me refiero a eso...  
>Yo: tons a que?<br>Mi hermana: si sueñas con el, suspiras como lo haces con Hipo, Kristoff y Eugene...y Jack  
>Yo: mmm... no, eso JAMAS, solo es uno de mis villanos favoritos... y a ti?<br>Mi hermana: si te digo no vas a gritar...  
>Yo: dime...<br>Mi hermana: a mi chi me gusta, es tan lindo...  
>Yo: -TRAUMADA-<br>Y eso fue lo que me dijo... ¿que le hiciste?

Pitch: nada, es solo que no se resistió a mis encantos- cara coqueta

Mixer: Maria dame una cubeta- Maria saca una cubeta de no sé dónde y se la da- gracias- y empieza a vomitar y acabo

Miley: ¿Por qué vomitaste?

Mixer: su cara disque coqueta me causo repulsión

Un reto para Astrid e Hipo... canten la canción NUESTRO CAMINO de Martina Stoessel y Jorge Blanco (sip soy fans de Violetta), y al final dense un super beso...

Astrid: Tanto tiempo  
>Caminando junto a tí<br>Aún recuerdo  
>El día em que te conocí<p>

El amor en mi nació  
>Tu sonrisa me enseño<br>Tras las nubes  
>Siempre va a estar el sol<p>

Hipo: Te confieso que sin ti no se seguir  
>Luz en el camino tu eres para mí<br>Desde que mi alma te vio  
>Tu dulzura me envolvió<p>

Si estoy contigo  
>Se detiene el reloj<br>Los sentimos los dos

Astrid: El corazón nos habló

Los dos: Y al oido suave  
>Nos susurró<p>

Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>Vivir contigo

Astrid: cada instante

Los dos: Quiero abrazarte  
>Quiero besarte<br>Quiero tenerte

Astrid: junto a mí

Los dos: Pues amor es lo que siento  
>Eres todo para mí<p>

Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>Vivir contigo

Astrid: cada instante

Los dos: Quiero abrazarte  
>Quiero besarte<br>Quiero tenerte

Astrid: junto a mí

Los dos: Pues lo que siento es 

Astrid: Amor

Hipo: En tus ojos veo el mundo de color

Astrid: En tus brazos descubrí yo el amor

Hipo: ¿Verá en mí ella lo mismo?

Astrid: ¿querrá el estar conmigo?

Los dos: Dime que tu lates por mí también

Hipo: Los sentimos los dos

Astrid: El corazón nos habló

Los dos: Y al oido suave  
>Nos susurró<p>

Astrid: Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>Vivir contigo cada instante

Quiero abrazarte  
>Quiero besarte<br>Quiero tenerte junto a mí

Pues amor es lo que siento  
>Eres todo para mí<p>

Los dos: Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>Vivir contigo

Astrid: cada instante

Los dos: Quiero abrazarte  
>Quiero besarte<br>Quiero tenerte

Astrid: junto a mí

los dos: Pues amor es lo que siento  
>Eres todo para mí<p>

Quiero mirarte  
>Quiero soñarte<br>Vivir contigo cada instante  
>Quiero abrazarte<br>Quiero besarte  
>Quiero ternerte junto a mí<br>Tu eres lo que necessito  
>Pues lo que siento es<br>Amor- Hipo toma de la cintura a Astrid y le da un lindo beso

eso es todo me despido con una sonrisa horrible bye y besos.  
>Me olvidaba, creo que no lo había mencionado, Jack te amo! pero mas amo a Hipo... bye<p>

Mixer: TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS vamos con

Miley Flynn-Garcia

Volvi... bueno, tecnicamente nunca me fui ya que yo estoy ahi... bueno pasamos a las preguntas  
>Hipo, Astrid... ¿Saben el significado de la cancion que cantaron en el capitulo anterior?<p>

Hipo y Astrid: no

Hipo: ¿Como te sientes debido a que tienes a Astrid en tus piernas y a mi sosteniendote de tu pierna?

Hipo: acosado e incomodo

Miley: Jamas soltare tu pierna!

Merida: No se si sabias que te odio tanto como Elsa y Anna odian a Hans...

Merida: lo he notado durante estas semanas

Jack: ¿Sabias que te emparejan con Astrid en algunos fics? No es por nada pero, si llegara a existir el Hiccelsa seria una buena opcion...

Jack: supongo

Emmm... Mixer, te ayudare, tu mandame un PM y te ayudo en lo que sea  
>¿Podemos hacer un AU? Anda, di que si!<p>

Mixer: si

Astrid: Chica! Te reto a cantar Adore you conmigo!  
>Piensalo se la podemos cantar a Hipo!<p>

Astrid: ok

Miley: Baby, baby, are you listening  
>Wondering where you've been all my life<br>I just started living  
>Oh baby, are you listening<p>

Las dos: When you say you love me,  
>Know I love you more<br>And when you say you need me,  
>Know I need you more<br>Boy I adore you  
>I adore you<p>

Astrid: Baby can you hear me  
>When I'm crying out for you<br>I'm scared oh so scared  
>But when you're near me<br>I feel like I'm standing with an army  
>I am armed with weapons<p>

Las dos: When you say you love me,  
>Know I love you more<br>And when you say you need me,  
>Know I need you more<br>Boy I adore you  
>I adore you<p>

Astrid: I love lying next to you  
>I could do this for eternity, you and me<br>We're meant to be in holy matrimony  
>God knew exactly what he was doing<br>When he led me to you

Las dos: When you say you love me,  
>Know I love you more<br>And when you say you need me,  
>Know I need you more<br>Boy I adore you  
>I adore you<br>When you say you love me,  
>Know I love you more<br>And when you say you need me,  
>Know I need you more<br>Boy I adore you  
>I adore you<p>

Mixer: les quedo genial

Vanellope: QUIERO VIVIR EN TU MUNDO! Aunque seria algo antihigienico... e inapropiado... y algo engordante ¿No crees?

Vanellope: tal vez PERO ES DELICIOSO

Para todos: ¿Que cancion les gustaria cantar?  
>Pero Merida no juega!<p>

Merida: ¿QUE PERO PORQUE?

Mi: No juegas Merida!

Y tu tampoco Guest ¿Como te atreves a decirle eso a Astrid?  
>Saludos!<p>

Mixer: igualmente

Guest y Merida: de nosotras no

Mixer: bueno GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, y ahora el pequeño anuncio, verán en la semana tuve como un ataque de ira que no les quiero contar pero, fue un gran problema psicológico y el ataque tenía relación con esta página, y bueno hice un show que uffff, Katy y Luis tuvieron que soportar mi mal genio, y bueno, lean bien, esto, léanlo bien porque luego se malentienden las cosas y bueno, creo, que este será el último capítulo de PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS, CREO, porque si me puse bien loca, llore, grite, me enoje y quiero aclarar que no tiene nada que ver con alguien en especifico y un fic tampoco, así que, mis padres hablaron conmigo y como que lo pensé y estoy pensando en dejar esta página, LO ESTOY PENSANDO, ¿ustedes que me dicen? Bueno ahora si nos vamos y si es que hay próximo capítulo tendremos de invitada a SAM y su calceta de mantequilla, POSIBLE HASTA LA PROXIMA

Los demás: adios


	10. capitulo 9

Mixer: HOLIWIS, GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS, y prácticamente toda mi familia platico conmigo y en serio se los agradezco muchos a los que animaron sus reviews me ayudaron y motivaron muchísimo, y el día de hoy tenemos de invitada a SAM POCKETT

Sam: ¿Qué hay?

Mixer: seee además Katy y Luis se ofrecieron para que siguiera escribiendo, durante los próximos 5 capítulos los voy a bullear muajajaja, pasemos con las preguntas pero antes a bullear, AMO EL KATUIS

Luis: se nota que el nombre lo inventaste tú

Katy: además, entiende SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS

Mixer: otro perro con ese hueso, ahora si pasemos con las preguntas

**Hiccstrid for ever**

**Holiwis :3 reto a Hipo a cantarle a Astrid Cover Girl de Big Time Rush (amo esa banda *_*) **

Miri: YEEEEEEIIIIIII

Hipo: ok- se colca enfrente de Astrid- I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror<br>And why won't you believe me when I say  
>That to me you get more beautiful, everyday<p>

When you're looking at the magazines  
>And thinking that you'll never measure up<br>You're wrong

'Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, my cover girl, oh

You walk in rain-boots on a perfect summer day  
>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay<br>And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made<br>When you're looking at the magazines  
>And thinking that you're just not good enough<br>You're so wrong, baby

'Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<p>

You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once<br>And when I see that face  
>I'd try a thousand ways<br>I would do anything to make you smile

'Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl<br>Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl  
>Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl<p>

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
>Whoa oh, my cover girl<p>

**y que me ivite a su boda \(_)/ **

Hipo y Astrid: POR SUPUESTO

**PD: A Punzie, Elsa, Anna y Astrid a cantar Wings de Little Mix (también las amo)**

Mixer, Guest y Vaneza: DOBLE YEEEIIIIII

**Astrid como Jesy, Punzie** **como Jade, Anna como Leigh-Anne y a Elsa como Perrie **

Las cuatro: Mama told me not to waste my life  
>She said spread your wings my little butterfly<p>

Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
>And if they give you shhhh...<br>Then they can walk on by

Astrid: My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
>And I can't hear a sound<br>But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Rapunzel: Walk, walk on over there  
>'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah<p>

Las cuatro: Your words don't mean a thing  
>I'm not listening<br>Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
>She said spread your wings my little butterfly<br>Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
>And they can't detain you<br>'Cause wings are made to fly  
>And we don't let nobody bring us down<br>No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
>Don't matter if I fall from the sky<br>These wings are made to fly

(Rapunzel: Hey, hey, woo!)

Elsa: I'm firing up on that runway  
>I know we're gonna get there someday<br>But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Anna: Talk, talk turns into air  
>And I don't even care, oh yeah<p>

Las cuatro: Your words don't mean a thing  
>I'm not listening<br>Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
>She said spread your wings my little butterfly<br>Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
>And they can't detain you<br>'Cause wings are made to fly  
>And we don't let nobody bring us down<br>No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
>Don't matter if I fall from the sky<br>These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
>I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey<br>You better keep on walking  
>I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd<br>You better keep on walking  
>I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd<p>

Your words don't mean a thing  
>I'm not listening<br>They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
>She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)<br>Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
>And they can't detain you<br>'Cause wings are made to fly  
>And we don't let nobody bring us down<br>No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
>Don't matter if I fall from the sky<br>These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
>No matter what you say – it won't hurt me<br>Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
>These wings are made to fly<p>

Mixer: QUE BONITO

**PD 2.0: Viva el Hiccstrid \(*_*)/ **

Miley: HICCSTRID

**PD 2.1: Hipo eres sexy y mis amigas están locas por ti, Astrid eres mi personaje favorito de DreamWorks y eres genia, bye**

Hiccstrid: gracias

Mixer: ok gracias por tu review, pasemos con

**Nastinka**

**Bueno, si decides dejarlo pues, es tu decicion, me dolerá, pero siempre Seras una de mis escritoras favoritas. Tus fics alivian mi mundo y realidad, son graciosos, románticos, etc,etc,etc,. El capítulo estuvo excelente. Como siempre me gustó.**

Mixer: gracias, te aprecio mucho a ti también

**En caso de que si venga Sam, pediré que golpeé con su calceta con mantequilla al villano que más odien 100000000000000 veces, al siguiente un número menos y así consecutivamente  
>En caso de que sea un Adiós. Te quiero mucho Mixer, jamás te olvidare mi olvidare tus fics. Bye<strong>

Sam: ok lo hare ¿a quién odian más?

Mixer: PITCH

Sam: bien- se acerca a Pitch y lo empieza a golpear

10000000000000000 GOLPES DESPUES….

Pitch:-con la cara llena de sangre-

Mixer: el va a labar la alfombra, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, pasemos

**Floralejandrita**

**Holiwiss piwis  
>Bueno, primero que nada soy una lectora que siempre esta ahí pero nunca se atreve a comentar :3. Yo amo cada una de las historias y ya quiero ver a Sam y su caleta con mantequilla, y sobre tu ateque de ira PORRQUEEEE FLOR NO QUIERE QUE TE VALLAS DE FANFICTION SE REUUUUSAA. NO TE VALLAAAS *llora como niñiñita mietras trata de reponerse*<br>Adiowis**

Mixer: pues no me fui, sigo aquí y tengo ganas de decir algo pero mejor lo digo al final, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW y aquí esta Sam, pero no quisiera pasar por otro ataque de ira, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS

**fer**

***llega con un ejercito de teams elsa* tiembla miri ya tengo mi ejercito  
>y si no le das un abrazo a elsa les digo que ataquen lo siento pero lastimste mi corzoncito :(<strong>

Miri: perdón- se levanta y le da un abrazo a Elsa y después vuelve a su lugar

**bueno pregunta ¿momento mas vergonzoso de ustedes?**

Todos: no lo recordamos en este momento

**nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lo dejes  
>si te soy honesta me pso lo mismo pero a mi se me entumieron las manos solo es cuestion de relajarte y estar felis si este fic te hace felis piensalo solo te confianza<strong>

Mixer: y por eso sigo aquí, me hace feliz escribir TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y VALES MUCHO PARA MI

**mikasa-solsi**

**owww :c ,entendemos si tienes problemas :'),yo respetare tu decisión,todos los que leen este fic te apoyan (?, espero que alla una proxima vez para dejar un review medio loco por ahi , sin mas que decir...**

**chauchis :3**

**pd:¡toma tu tiempo para pensar!**

Mixer: GRACIAS, Y PUEDES DEJAR COMENTARIOS TAN CUERDOS O TAN LOCOS COMO TU QUIERAS TE APRECIO Y TE QUIERO MUCHO, SALUDOS

**jelsanatica**

**Miley:  
>¡HAY QUE MIEDO! ahora tendre que sobrevivir sin jugar -notese mi sarcasmo- y si tu te metes conmigo yo me metere al doble contigo (NO EN ESE SENTIDO NO SEAN PERVERTIDOS!) te reto a... gritar "ADORO EL MERICCUP Y NO ME DA PENA DECIRLO! QUE VIVAN MERIDA E HIPO COMO NOVIOS ESPERO QUE SE CASEN Y ODIO EL HICCSTRID!" solo lo que esta entre comillas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! soy extramegahipersuperultra reencorosa :D<strong>

Guest: ¿?

Miley: cuando te pase algo no te quejes Guest…- se levanta y empieza a gritar- ADORO EL MERICCUP Y NO ME DA PENA DECIRLO! QUE VIVAN MERIDA E HIPO COMO NOVIOS ESPERO QUE SE CASEN Y ODIO EL HICCSTRID

Katy: no te creí capaz de eso Guest

Mixer: Katy, déjala cada uno sabe

Luis: pero….

Mixer: en las lanchas yo me subiré en la parte de atrás para que tú y Katy, estén prácticamente en la luna

Katy: PERO ESO JAMAS PASARA

Mixer: ALGUN DIA

**Merida:  
>eres mi idola perdon por no mencionarlo antes y una cosa cuando little mix canta wings te pareces a Jesy excepto por los ojos y una pregunta si tu e Hipo fueran esposos y tuvieran hijos ¿te gustaria una niña con ojos verdes y cabello rojo, rizado o un niño moreno y ojos azules, ambos, viceversa o ambos y al reves<strong>

Mixer: yo pensé lo mismo

Merida: ahh ¿ambos?

**Elsa:  
>nunca se te ha ocurrido que posiblemente tus poderes te los otorgaron al nacer gracias a que no respirabas y naciste con cabello castaño por eso le pidieron a la luna ayuda y te sumergieron en las aguas frias lo que te dio poderes y cambio el color de tu cabello... ese es meo lado de la historia<strong>

Elsa: no, jamás en la vida

**Mixer:  
>nunca te lo habi dicho pero... TE AGRADEZCO CON TODA MI ALMA!<br>gracias a ti descubri a little mix y por eso soy mixer**

Mixer: ah de nada, pero yo ni siquiera las conocía, de hecho quien me enseño sobre ellas y es Mixer también, una de mis hermanas Mixers es Vaneza

**Hipo:  
>hay un chico de mi misma edad solo que de primer nivel inmortal porque reprobo que tiene piel medio morena, ojos avellana con contorno gris y tiene tu actitud, osea que por mas que lo siguen no les hace caso a las chicas regaladas y el me gusta pero si le digo le voy a caer mal y nunca mas me va a hablar. Tiene tu actitud asi que ¿¡QUE HAGO!?<strong>

**BESOS OSCUROS  
>-Guest<strong>

Guest: ¿Qué?

Hipo: te diré lo mismo que a Mixer y a una amiga de Mixer, por cierto ¿ya escucho mi consejo?

Mixer: mmmmm nop

Hipo: bueno, simplemente se amable con el pero no estés ¿Cómo decirlo?

Mixer: no seas obvia, no le hagas pensar que te urge

Hipo: exacto, se seria pero amable, y mantén algo de distancia eso casi siempre funciona, pero tampoco seas… ¿me ayudas?

Mixer: si, no seas la princesa que nadie puede tocar, sencilla, seria y amable

Hipo: esa es la clave

Mixer: bueno, TE APRECIO MUCHO en verdad te apreciamos todos, oh bueno casi todos

**free **

**no pues, que mal que sea el (posiblemente) ultimo capitulo u.u  
>en especial que ayas tenido una ataque de ira (que ya me a pasado algo muy parecido, y se siente horrible)<strong>

Mixer: por eso pensaba dejar la página, no quiero sufrir otro ataque

**así que felicidades por tu trabajo y el de todos los involucrados, me divertí mucho, enserio, y ojala decidieras quedarte por acá, pero si no, pues no :)**

Mixer: gracias, te apreciamos, y gracias por tu review

**Hiccstrid for ever**

**Jelsanatica te reto a que digas no mejor grites: "Detesto el maldito merricup y a la maldita de Mérida por arruinar a la pareja mas hermosa del mundo y amo el Hiccstrid por que es hermoso y perfecto"  
>Y que dejes de molestar a los Hiccstrid y a Miley.<br>Viva Hiccstrid**

Guest:-se levanta- DETESTO EL MALDITO MERICCUP Y A LA MALDITA MERIDA POR ARRUINAR LA PAREJA MAS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO Y AMO EL HICCSTRID PORQUE ES HERMOSO Y PERFECTO- se sienta

Miley: por fin lo admites

Guest:-mirada asesina-

Mixer: ahhhh bueno, QUE TENGAS UN EXCELENTE DIA Y GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS

**RuzuChan Poly**

**Hola, jamas me cansare de esto.  
>Aun sigo traumada por lo de mi hermana.<br>Reto para Elsa, quiero que cantes Replay de Zendaya y como bailarines de apoyo que estén Jack, Eugene, Mérida, Hipo, Kristoff, Rapunzel y tu Mixer...**

Elsa:-se levanta junto con los demas-Make it stop:  
>It sounds so good I just can't<br>take no more.  
>Turn it down - turn it up -<br>I don't know...  
>I don't know...<br>(no)

but don't stop.  
>(no) Don't move; just<br>keep it there.  
>(right there)<br>Keep it right there.  
>(ooh)<br>Keep it right there.

(I want to) put you on repeat,  
>play you everywhere I go -<br>e-e-everywhere I go -  
>play you everywhere I go...<br>put you on repeat,  
>play you everywhere I go - (play you everywhere I go -)<br>e-e-everywhere I go. (e-e-everywhere I go.)  
>I play you everywhere I go. (I play you everywhere I go-o...)<p>

Yea-ay,  
>when I put this song on replay,<br>I can listen to it all day:  
>I can listen to you all day -<br>you all day.

Yea-a,  
>when I put this song on replay,<br>we can start all over aga-ain,  
>and aga-ain.<br>Yea-ah,  
>when I put this song on re-<p>

Don't stop.  
>(stop)<br>Turn it on, turn it up,  
>make it louder.<br>(yeah)  
>I don't want to miss a<br>single thing;  
>I want to hear every<br>melody  
>(yeah)<br>b-b-b-b-beating -  
>(beating)<br>(beating) beating so loud you can  
>feel it<br>(feel it)  
>(see it)<br>b-b-b-b-beating -  
>(beating)<br>(beating)  
>beating for you.<p>

(I want to) put you on repeat,  
>play you everywhere I go -<br>e-e-everywhere I go -  
>play you everywhere I go...<br>put you on repeat,  
>play you everywhere I go - (play you everywhere I go -)<br>e-e-everywhere I go. (e-e-everywhere I go.)  
>I play you everywhere I go. (I play you everywhere I go-o...)<p>

Yea-ay,  
>when I put this song on replay,<br>I can listen to it all day:  
>I can listen to you all day -<br>you all day.

Yea-a,  
>when I put this song on replay,<br>we can start all over aga-ain,  
>and aga-ain -<br>Yea-ah,  
>when I put this song on re-<p>

You're enough: ([?])  
>it all crashing down. ([?])<br>(down)  
>(down)<br>I'm so lost, ([?])  
>I'm so lost in your sound! ([?] sound)<p>

(Yea-ay,)  
>Yea-ah, (when I)<br>(put this song)  
>on replay, (on replay...)<br>(...this song)  
>o-o-on replay... (on replay,)<br>(lis-listening)  
>to you all day - (to you all day)<br>to you all daaa-a-a-

Yea-ay, (ay...)  
>when I put this song on replay, (song on replay)<br>I can listen to it all day:  
>I can listen to you all day -<br>you all day. (all day)

Yea-a,  
>when I put this song on replay,<br>we can start all over aga-ain,  
>and aga-ain.<br>Yea-ah,  
>(when I put -) Put this song on replay! (- replay.)<p>

Yea-ah.  
>(Yea-ah.)<p>

Yeah!  
>(Yeah!)<p>

**Quisiera que no dejes la pagina y que continúes. En realidad me encanta lo que haces, pero es tu decision amiga. Has lo que tengas que hacer, has lo que realmente quieres hacer. Si dejar la pagina o seguir en ella. Que es lo que te llena. Me despido con una sonrisa horrible y espero que te quedes pero como ya te dije es tu decision.  
>Es tu mundo (tu mundo y tu) has que tu mundo sea solo tuyo, con ideas innatas y sin reglas tontas...<strong>

Mixer: gracias, en serio te agradezco tu apoyo que me das mediante los reviews, TE MANDO SALUDOS

**Princesa Alex **

**Yo también leí copos de cristal sin saber que era lemmon y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde**

Mixer: cuando me entere de que era dije, oh rayos y centellas, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**jelsanatica **

**PD: ¡YO NO LE DIJE ESO A ASTRID! fue mi hermana que se metio en mi computadora y tampoco deje el reto de miley, fue Diva que me pregunto si podia poner un reto, yo le dije que si, lo envio y cuando lei el comentario que dejo le hice llover encima ¡ESTA NIÑA ME IRRITA!**

Mixer: ok tal vez mi sexto sentido no esta tan mal

**Diva: hay que mala!  
>Guest: es que por tu culpa me dejas en mal!<br>Diva: no es para tanto  
>Guest: si te vuelves a meter en mis comentarios me voy a meter con tu arbol!<br>Diva: no plis! es el primero que repare  
>Guest: entonces no te metas donde no te importa!<strong>

-silencio-

Katy: no dijiste nada

Mixer: porque no se me ocurre nada, ah no ya se me ocurrió, hubiera querido ver cuando lo ibas a abrazar por su proyecto fallido

Katy: ¿QUE? No lo abrace además ¿tu cómo te enteraste?

Mixer: tengo ojos de halcón y mis contactos

Katy y Luis: Maguie

Mixer: seeee

**PDT 2: SI DEJAS LA PAGINA MIXER! no se que hare... me pondre como tu y... y perdere a una de mis mejores amigas -llora en su hombro- NO TE VAYAS TUTI-FRUTI! Asi te voy a decir :) **

Mixer: GRACIAS TU TAMBIEN ERES UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS, pero ¿Por qué tuti-fruti?

**de todas formas tu sabes que te puedes desahogar en mi aqui tienes una amiga para llorar en sus hombros. Yo te apoyo chica recuerda ¡MIXERS UNIDAS JAMAS SERÁN VENCIDAS! -la abraza- eres una gran amiga no quiero que te vayas... ademas no puedes dejar tus historias inconclusas... ¡ALGUIEN LAS TIENE QUE SEGUIR! jaja, pero si ¡NO TE VAYAS!**

Mixer: GRACIAS TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO- le devuelve el abrazo

**PauJelsa**

**Bueno Mixer si continuas Le reto a Mérida Interpretar el video de Wrecking Ball :3  
>estaré VIGILANDO Hans,Adiosssss<strong>

Merida: ¿Qué hice para que todos estén en mi contra?

Mixer: jejeje TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

Merida:-se va y en la pantalla aparece al estilo Miley Cyrus- We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
>We jumped, never asking why<br>We kissed, I fell under your spell  
>A love no one could deny<p>

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you<br>I can't live a lie, running for my life  
>I will always want you<p>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard in love<br>All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was break me<br>Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
>And now, you're not coming down<br>It slowly turned, you let me burn  
>And now, we're ashes on the ground<p>

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you<br>I can't live a lie, running for my life  
>I will always want you<p>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard in love<br>All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was break me<p>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung<br>Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
>All you ever did was break me<br>Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
>I just wanted you to let me in<br>And instead of using force  
>I guess I should've let you in<br>I never meant to start a war  
>I just wanted you to let me in<br>I guess I should've let you in

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you<p>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard in love<br>All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was break me<p>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung<br>Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
>All you ever did was break me<br>Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me- regreso pero esta vez vestida

**AnnEls**

**Hola primero que nada, por alguna razon me encanta leer esto xD  
>me fascinan los retos y pues...<br>realmente no se que preguntar o retar pero bueno... tratare de ser cruel con ellos xD**

Mixer: para mi entre más cruel mejor

**Para Elsa: Besa a Hans y que Jack vea**

Mixer: oops

Elsa:-se acerca a Hans y le da un beso, mientras todos sostenemos a Jack hasta que se separa y vuelve a su lugar

Mixer: bueno fue algo extraño

**Para Mixer: te reto a que finjas amar a Hippo **

Mixer: voy a morir

Anna: pero lo tienes que hacer

Mixer: ok, lo hare- se acerca a Hipo- hola mi vida, ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti? Son tus ojos, y tu pelo y tu cara, prácticamente todo- mirada coqueta y se aleja- ¿Por cuánto lo hare? No sé pero si hablo así no me siento yo, sino como una chica desesperada

Luis: COMO TU AMIGA

Mixer: algo así, sin intención de ofender a nadie

**Para Pitch: Abrasa a Jack y pídele perdón de rodillas**

Pitch: ñaña- abraza a Jack y se arrodilla- ¿me perdonas por todo lo que te hice Jack?

Jack: mmmmmmmm… no

**Para Rapunzel: Golpea a Elizabeth (creo que asi se llama) con un sarten**

Rapunzel: OK- le pega con su sartén a Elizabeth y ella cae inconsciente y se le cae la peluca

Mixer: aun no le ha crecido el cabello, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, bueno quiero decirles algo y esto va para todos en general, SON UNA DE LAS MEJORES COSAS QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA, desde que los conozco y conozco el Jelsa, soy otra más alegre y positiva, si le preguntan a Katy y a Luis yo era la amargura andando y solo los que me conocen saben cómo soy en realidad, si les soy sincera, no digo lo que siento escribo lo que siento, bueno dejando mi antigua amargura a un lado, en le próximo capitulo tendremos a Po y a Tigresa, por si quieren que practiquen KungFu con alguno de nosotros además los quiero molestar

Katy: y bueno, también Mixer está trabajando en los fics de los retos y el primero que se le ocurrió fue el Jelsa que tiene de villanos aaaa

Luis: SHHHH NO LO PODEMOS DECIR, y tu Mixer ¿no te basta con molestarnos a nosotros?

Mixer: nopi, LOS AMO CHICOS Y REALMENTE LOS CONSIDERO A TODOS USTEDES COMO MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, EN FIN NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA PERO ANTES- saca una canasta llena de manzanas acarameladas, y las lanza hacia un portal de Norte- hoy me enseñaron a hacerlas, y quiero mandarles aparte de manzanas SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS, HASTA LA PROXIMA, ADIOS

Los demas: ADIOS


	11. capitulo 10

Mixer: Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal el día de hoy? Espero que bien!

Maria: ¿Miri y Vaneza dónde están?

Mixer: no pudieron venir- sonrisa forzada- bien hoy tenemos a unos invitados tanto tiernos, abrazables, peludos pero rudos, ellos sooooonnnn…. PO Y TIGRESA

Po y Tigresa: hola

Mixer: OKI, y nueva invitada es DANI LYNCH

Dani: hola- y se transforma en lobo

Mixer: geniaaal, pasemos con

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**¡ME MUERO OLVIDE PREGUNTAR ANTERIORMENTE! ¡MIER**! ¡ME LLEVA LA REPU** MAD***! ¡MALDICI** CHIN** -aventando todas las cosas violentamente que se me cruzen en el camino a cualquier parte-¿COMO ME PUDE OLVIDAR? MIER**! ¡¿COMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR?! ¡CHIN*** MAD**!...**

Todos: ammmm ¿ok?

**en fin...ya después de mi súper ataqué psicópata primero qué nada lo siento por las groserías y bla bla bla...**

Mixer: no hay problema, mis compañeros de clase me dicen cosas peores

Katy: y lo peor es que tu no les haces nada

Mixer: ya me acostumbre además tendré compañeros nuevos

Maria: ¿has sido más positiva?

Mixer: sipi, eso eh tratado

**Para Elsa: ¡gracias por mi vestido! Y me te no qué aun no puedo localizar a tu gemelo :( pero seguiré intentando...**

Elsa: no hay problema, esperare

**Para mixer: ¡gracias por los ferreros!, en realidad solo jugaba que se me habían caído pero aun así ¡gracias! No me mates :S**

Mixer: de nada, pero, no soy capaz de matar a alguien, y si encuentran a alguien amarrado en la parte de atrás, me sacaron de quicio

**Para Astrid: ¿cual fue tu reacción al ver por primera ve el Mericcup? Perdón pero tengo que admitir que me gusta más el Mericcup :3 **

Astrid: ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?

Mixer: tu opinión sobre el Mericcup

Astrid: ME SENTI MAL, PESIMA, QUERIA MATAR A MERIDA, SAQUE EL HACHA AL SABERLO, LA ATAQUE MIL VECES CON LA AYUDA DE TORMENTA… LA QUERIA AMARRAR COMO MIXER A…

Mixer: HEY A MI NO ME METAS EN TUS BRONCAS

Astrid: lo siento

**Para Pitch: te odio...ni más ni menos...simplemente te odio...**

Pitch: del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Mixer: silencio Pitch

Pitch: pero eso lo has dicho como mil veces

Mixer: PERO YO ME REFERIA AL KATUIS

**Para Merida: (primero retengan a Astrid presiento que me va a matar por el reto que le pondré)...bueno...besa a Hiccup por nada mas quince segundos :3 **

Astrid está amarrada a una silla y con una venda en la boca

Luis: ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan ágil con las cuerdas?

Mixer: no tengo idea

Merida:- se acerca a Hipo y le da un beso que dura por 15 segundos fijos, y Astrid esta furiosa moviéndose como loca

**Para...¿esta Eugene ahí? Hasta horita me acuerdo u.u: en fin...¿cuando fue la primera vez que viste el Jackunzel y tu reacción cual fue?**

Eugene: fue mala, muy mala,

Rapunzel: de hecho, PERSIGUIO A JACK POR TODO EL REINO CON LA AYUDA DE MAXIMUS

Eugene: seee, jamás olvidare la cara de Frost

Mixer: OK, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS, TE QUEREMOS

**fer**

**te juro que me hces sentir especial y cuando vi que si actualizaste me puse a cantar we are the champions en mi mente XD *en el fondo de la sala* di la santa pregunta !**

Mixer: de hecho yo les agradezco a ustedes por apoyarme

**bueno ¿quienes son los ms melosos del grupo?**

Mixer: Jelsa, Kristanna, Eugenzel, Hiccstrid, pero mis otras dos parejas favoritas cuestan trabajo

Katy: ya sabemos es…

Luis: Harida y la de Hada y Conejo

Mixer: no sabemos cómo se llama- rascándose la cabeza

**y elsa ¿fanficition o tele?**

**es todo bye  
>PD: TE aMO HICUPP!<strong>

Hipo: ¿gracias?

Astrid:-ya desatada, mirada asesina-

Elsa: prefiero leer

**Nastinka**

**Awwwwwwwww gracias. Por las manzanas y lo la amiga. No sabes cuanto me alegra que sigas aquí. Todos han visto los Boxtrolls? Agggggg NECESITO VER ESA PELÍCULA. No se pero, dirán que estoy loca. Siento que tengo una conexión con esa película.**

Todos: no

Casi todos: ya estamos acostumbrados

Mixer: sip ¿o no Guest?

Guest: es mejor acostumbrarse rápido

Mixer: seeeee

**Han visto las dos de Capitán América ?**

Todos: no/ si/ si la vi, pero no la recuerdo muy bien

**No se ustedes, pero Steve y Bucky se me hacen súper guapísimos. Y fuertes y bueno el Soldado del Invierno un asesino perfecto. Si lo se estoy más que loca.**

Los que la vieron: tienes algo de razón

**Reto a Elsa. Cantar Romeo and Juliet de S.O.A.P. **

Mixer: quisiera saber el nombre de la canción que me gusta

Elsa: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mixer: es que no soy muy "actualizada" y una canción que descubri en un video Jackunzel me gusto y tuve descargar el video solo por la cancioncita

Elsa: ok- se levanta de su asiento- It's a lot like romeo and juliet  
>it feels like<br>something´s happening to me  
>In the summertime i met a guy<br>he was so fine, he blew my mind  
>my friends are telling me<br>girl he's a loser  
>but they can't see<br>It's a lot like romeo and juliet  
>it feels like<br>something´s happening to me  
>From the first time i saw his eyes<br>there was sunshine  
>everytime he walks into the room<br>i feel my heart go boom boom boom  
>It's a lot like romeo and juliet<br>it feels like  
>something´s happening to me<br>There was a time, when i was young  
>and love it felt so strong<br>now it comes back to me  
>what's going on<br>It's a lot like romeo and juliet  
>it feels like<br>something´s happening to me

Mixer: ES ESA CANCION, NO MAS VIDEOS JACKUNZEL, no lo puedo evitar pero OH OH REPARALO FELIX, OH OH REPARALO FELIX

Los demas: WTF?

Mixer: lo siento, me emocione jeje

**villanos. A ellos los reto a quedarse quietos y dejar que Po y Tigresa practiquen con ellos y no profieran ni un solo ruido. Si lo hacen, que los golpeen más. Bueno, súper feliz y comiendo una deliciosa manzana caramelizada me despido.. Byeeeeee!**

Po: esto se pone BAAARBAAAROOOO

Mixer: ammm ¿ok? GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS- Po y Tigresa empiezan a golpear a los villanos

10 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Los villanos están en el suelo tratando de levantarse

Mateo: ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

Mixer: nadie los mando a ser villanos

**Yaay :D te quedate c: ,ahora si mis reviews sin sentido XD: reto a hans que salto de un precipico de 1000 metros y que sobreviva(eso es por besar a elsa)**

Hans: nooo, acabo de ser golpeado

Mixer: siiiiiii, por bitss

Hans:- se va y un camarógrafo lo sigue y en la gran pantalla aparece aventándose desde un precipicio diez minutos después llega lleno de sangre

Mixer: te aclaro Hans que quien mancha el estudio lo lava

**reto a jack que aga lo que quiera con elsa**

Jack: ok, vamos nena- sonrisa pícara y se lleva a Elsa del brazo

Mixer: ALTO AHÍ, si lo van a hacer por favor que sea un hotel

Jack: OK

Mixer: PERO AL TERMINAR EL PROGRAMA

Jack: noooo

Mixer: siiiiiii TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**Miley Flynn-Garcia **

**Has vuelto! [la abraza] que bonito!**

Mixer: gracias- devolviendo el abrazo

**Guest, eso que me hiciste hacer fue infantil u grosero.  
>Y como soy mala, grosera e infantil... Te reto a que le pongas una camiseta de hiccstrid a la chava que dijo que yo dijera eso.<strong>

Mixer: lo siento Miley, pero no se puede por razones que son difíciles de explicar y que ni siquiera yo entiendo, bueno si entiendo pero me da flojera explicar, pero se la pondremos a Katy

Katy: ¿a mi porque?

Mixer: porque no te gusta el Hiccstrid- se pone la camisa

Katy: ¿ya me la puedo quitar?

Mixer: nopi, así te quedaras hasta que yo lo diga MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ok no

**Mixer, te entiendo, últimamente he andado deprimida y sinceramente no si seguir yo también aquí... Te pregunto, ¿Te gusta la relación de Chimuelo y Tormenta?**

Mixer: reflexiónalo y piensa que es lo que más te gustaría a ti, es lo que yo hice jeje y no sé cómo le hacen pero siempre logran adivinar las parejas que me gustan

**Astrid, Elsa y Anna: Me encantaría que cantarán give your wrecking love song de Demi Lovato (Astrid) Miley Cyrus (Elsa) y Selena Gómez (Anna)**

Katy: eso es un mashup

Mixer: ¿y? eso no impide que la canten

Anna: It's been said and done

Astrid: The day I first met you

Elsa: We jumped never asking why

Astrid: But now that I get you

Elsa: A love no one could deny

Anna: you are beautiful

Astrid: A love no one could deny

Elsa: I will always want you

Anna: A centerfold miracle, lyrical

Astrid: When will you realize,

Elsa: I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

Astrid: Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<p>

Anna: I, I love you like a love song baby

Elsa: All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was wreck me- last tres empiezan a combinar los coros<p>

Astrid: On Sunday you went home

Elsa: And now, you're not coming down  
>It slowly<p>

Astrid: I called your cell pone

Anna: And it feels like i've been rescued  
>I've been set free<br>I'm hypnotized by your destiny

Elsa: I can't live a lie, running for my life  
>I will always want you<p>

Anna: And I want you to know baby

Astrid: Don't wanna break your heart  
>Wanna give your heart a break<p>

Anna: I, I love you like a love song baby

Elsa: All I wanted was to break your walls  
>All you ever did was…<p>

Anna: And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat – las tres se empiezan a combinar de nuevo

Astrid: Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

Anna: To every record I own

Astrid: But you slip out of my fingertips

Elsa: I should've let you win  
>I never meant to start a war<br>I just wanted you to let me in  
>I guess I should've let you win<p>

Astrid: Every time you run

Elsa: Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you (Astrid: whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh) – una vez mas combinan ritmos y se oye medio revuelto pero padre- Yeah, you, you wreck me<p>

Astrid: The day I first met you  
>You told me you'd never fall in love- se acaba la canción<p>

**Me me alegrarían la pésima semana que he tenido.**

**Ammmm... Hipo, como que te digan ¿Hiccup o Hipo? Y... No se, amo tu cabello u tus ojos ¿Me recuerdas cómo es que te hiciste la cicatriz de tu barbilla?**

Hipo: me da igual, después de todo es mi nombre aunque en distintos idiomas, gracias supongo, y cuando era bebe llego un dragón a la habitación se acercó a mí y me rasguño la barbilla, después se llevó a mi madre

**Jack... Te reto a que cantes con Hipo "la flaca" de juanes y que se la dediques a Astrid.  
>Ron: [sale de la nada] Segura que no te gusta ni un poco el Jastrid?<br>Yo: No [dudando]**

Mixer: no se pero creo que si te gusta un poquitito el Jastrid

Miley: yo creo que tienes razón

Jack: Ven pa' acá nena  
>Tráeme tus huesos<p>

En la vida conocí  
>Mujer igual a la flaca<br>Coral negro de La Habana  
>Tremendisima mulata<br>100 libras de piel y huesos  
>40 kilos de salsa<br>Y en la cara dos soles  
>Que sin palabras hablan<p>

Hipo: Que sin palabras hablan

La flaca duerme de día  
>Dice que así el hambre engaña<br>Y cuando cae la noche  
>Baja a bailar a la tasca<br>Y bailar y bailar y tomar y tomar  
>Una cerveza tras otra<br>Pero ella nunca engorda  
>Pero ella nunca engorda<p>

Jack: Por un beso de la flaca  
>Daría lo que fuera<br>Por un beso de ella  
>Aunque solo uno fuera<br>Por un beso de la flaca  
>Daría lo que fuera<br>Por un beso de ella  
>Aunque solo uno fuera<br>Aunque solo uno fuera

Moje mis sabanas blancas  
>Como dice la canción<p>

Recordando las caricias  
>Que me brindo el primer día<br>Y enloquezco de ganas  
>De dormir a su ladito<br>Por Dios que esta flaca  
>A mi me tiene loquito <p>

Hipo: A mi me tiene loquito

Por un beso de la flaca  
>Daría lo que fuera<br>Por un beso de ella  
>Aunque solo uno fuera<br>Por un beso de la flaca  
>Daría lo que fuera<br>Por un beso de ella  
>Aunque solo uno fuera<br>Aunque solo uno fuera  
>Aunque solo uno fuera<br>Aunque solo uno fuera  
>Fuera, fuera, fuera!<p>

Jack: Por un beso de la flaca  
>Daría lo que fuera<br>Por un beso de ella  
>Aunque solo uno fuera<br>Por un beso de la flaca  
>Daría lo que fuera<br>Por un beso de ella  
>Aunque solo uno fuera<p>

Yo quiero que te quites todo  
>Nena ven<br>Yo quiero que me des  
>Yo quiero que te muevas<br>Al sentir tu piel

**Pitch, hiciste que soñara que Ángel [el chico que amo] besara a otra... ¡Sam golpéalo con tu calceta! Llore mucho! Y Astrid, golpéalo y no se házle lo que quieras con tu hacha pero que pague!  
>Bueno creo que es todo. Un saludo a todos<strong>

Mixer: pues hoy no tenemos a Sam, pero tenemos a Po y a Tigresa, y PITCH BLACK, ESO NO SE HACE

Pitch: lo dices porque ya sabes que se siente

Mixer: HIJO DE TU…- Luis le tapa la boca

Luis: contrólate, tranquila- y le quita la mano de la boca

Mixer: perdón pero me provoco, Po y Tigresa ya saben lo que hay que hacer

10 DOLOROSOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

Pitch está en el suelo, bien noqueado

Mixer: jeje bitss

**Pd. Aún no me contestan chavos ¿Que canción les gustaría cantar?  
>Un saludo!<strong>

Mixer: Move de Little Mix

Katy: Dark Horse de Katy Perry

Luis: Inolvidable de Reik- todos se le quedan viendo- culpen a Mixer

Elsa: Libre soy

Jack: un dueto con Elsa

Anna: Neon Lights de Demi Lovato

Kristoff: Mejor Renos que Humanos

Rapunzel: Ruleta de Danna Paola

Eugene: Un siglo de Chayanne

Astrid: Stronger de Jennette McCurdy

Hipo: Boyfriend de Big Time Rush

Merida: Viento y Cielo Alcanzar

Hans: ninguna en especial

Los guardianes: nos da igual

Pitch, Elizabeth y Mateo: odiamos cantar

Mixer: TE APRECIAMOS MUCHO MILEY, pasemos con

**S.J**

**Me encanta tu fic, adoro tu forma de escribir y tus historias :3**

Mixer: GRACIAS

**Para Elsa y Jack:  
>Para cuando los bebes? XD<strong>

Jelsa: ahhhhhh…

Mixer: SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA

**Para Anna:  
>Como es que eres tan positiva?<strong>

Anna: hay que seguir adelante y no rendirse

Mixer: ¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?- viendo su celular- aunque debo admitir que hacen buena pareja

Anna: ¿Quién?

Mixer: Kristoff y…. ammmmmmm….. SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA

**Me enseñas a cantar plissss?**

Anna: CLARO, dime donde y cuando

Mixer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MI CORAZONCITO

Katy: ¿Qué te paso?

Mixer:-le susurra algo a Katy-

Katy: tranquilízate que eso jamas pasara

Mixer: ufff estuvo cerca

**Para Astrid:  
>Como te enamoraste de Hipo?<strong>

Astrid: su personalidad y sencillez fue lo que me enamoro

**Y por ultimo reto a Jack y Elsa a cantar Let me Go de Avril Lavigne (Elsa) y Chad Kroeger (Jack)**

Elsa: Love that once hung on the wall  
>Used to mean something, but now it means nothing<br>The echoes are gone in the hall  
>But I still remember, the pain of December<p>

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late<p>

Los dos: I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye, set it all on fire  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>Oh (oh) Oh (oh)

Jack: You came back to find I was gone  
>And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me<br>Like we were nothing at all  
>It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be<p>

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late<p>

Los dos: I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye, set it all on fire  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<p>

(Elsa: And let it go) Jack: And now I know  
>(Elsa: A brand new life) Jack: Is down this road<br>(Elsa: And when it's right) Jack: You always know  
>(Elsa: So this time) Jack: I won't let go<p>

Elsa: There's only one thing left here to say  
>Love's never too late<p>

Los dos: I've broken free from those memories  
>I've let it go, I've let it go<br>And two goodbyes led to this new life  
>Don't let me go, don't let me go<br>Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh)  
>Don't let me go (x4)<p>

Elsa: Won't let you go  
>Don't let me go<p>

Mixer: bien, TE MANDAMOS ALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**Floralejandrita**

**Regresaste baby wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(noten el tono infantil, tengo 12)**

Mixer: no importa

**Me alegro tanto que voy a cantar NAA MENTIRA NO VOY A CANTAR CANTO HORRIBLE. Pero aqui voy**

Mixer: LANZA TUS RETOS CHICA

**Para todos los villanos incluyendo al maniatico con vestido (Pitch): *cara de superpervertida que va a traumar a todos* vistanse de putas y bailen el tubo frente a todos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJAJ.**

Mixer: puedes tener 12 pero lanzas retos de una de 15 supongo

María: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mixer: por Miri, ustedes pónganse a hacer lo suyo- los villanos ponen mala cara y se van y regresan vestidos de lo ya dicho y empiezan a bailar tubo y por fin bailan, Mixer tiene cara traumada- pásenme una bolsa o algo así- Luis se va y regresa con una bolsa- gracias- y empieza a vomitar- QUE ASCO ME DIO- y se va a tirar la basura

Katy: bueno…

**Para Norte: *se ve furiosa* ¿POR QUE NO LLEVAS REGALOS A MEXICO?  
>solo por eso te reto a bailar el serrucho. QUE ES EL TERRITORIO DE LOS<br>REYES MAGOS NI QUE CHINGADOS. ELLOS TAMPOCO ME DAN NADA.**

**PD: me olvido despedirme  
>CHAO CHAO<strong>

Katy: ok, sabes Norte tampoco me lleva regalos pero A DIANA SI

Luis: ya supéralo, Norte baila- Norte empieza a bailar- ok eso fue extraño

Katy: ni que lo digas y Mixer no ha regresado, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW,

Mixer: YA VOLVI- con unos sobres en su mano- ok pasemos con

**Hiccstrid for ever**

**Pregunta(s) para Mixer:  
>¿Te gusta el Stalka? <strong>

Mixer: lo siento, pero no la conozco

**¿Que canción de Little mix te gusta mas?**

Mixer: about the boy, wings y love drunk

**¿DNA, Salute o Cannonball? (Álbum)**

Mixer: bueno Cannoball no es un álbum, es la canción con la que ganaron The X Factor, pero ambos álbumes son hermosísimos es difícil decidirme por uno

**¿Kristanna o Jelsa?**

Mixer: JELSA

**¿Hiccstrid o Harida?**

Mixer: HICCSTRID, aunque el Harida me encanta y el Kristanna también

**PD: Hipo dedica (otra vez) a Astrid Wordwide (de BTR) y después besa la por 15 segundos**

Hipo: Ooh  
>Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?<br>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
>Did I awake you out of your dream<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
>You calm me down<br>There's something bout the sound of your voice  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris,London,Toyko  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart<br>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<p>

Paris,London,Toyko  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh  
>Wherever the wind blows me<br>You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)<br>So always remember (worldwide)  
>Always remember, girl you're mine<p>

Paris,London,Toyko  
>There's just one thing that I gotta do<br>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
>Babe, it won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

(Worldwide)  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<br>But don't you worry  
>Cause you have my heart- la toma de la cintura y le da un beso que no dura 15 segundos<p>

Mixer: era solo 15 segundos- la ignoran y ella empieza leer una carta- MALDITA SEA, ES DECIR MATENME DE UNA BUENA VEZ- se separan- funciono

**PD 2: También soy Mixer (por si no se habían dado cuenta)**

Guest y Mixer: YEEEEEIIIIIIIIII

**RuzuChan Poly**

**Siiiiiiii Te quedassss! estoy tan feliz...  
>me encanta las manzana acarameladas.. :3<strong>

Mixer: MEE ALEGRAAA

**reto para Elsa, hazle un bailecito sensualón a Jack. Pero sin nada de quitarse la ropa...**

Jack: Rayos….- y Elsa empieza a bailar sensualmente y a Jack se le caia la baba, mientras Mixer le tomaba fotos a Jack babeando

Mixer: esto no se ve todos los días

**otro reto, tu tambien Hipo bailale a Astrid... :3**

Hipo: ok- se levanta y empieza a bailar y Astrid estaba igual que Jack, y eran momentos fotográficos

Mixer: amo esto- viendo las fotos

**Una pregunta para Anna. ¿Cual es tu posición favorita con Kristoff al hora...okno, es que como antesdeayer leí un fanfic lemon de ustedes y pos, se me quedo grabado u.u. Mejor la otra tu primer super beso fue con el papacito de Kristoff (te amo :3). ¿A que te supo el beso con Kristoff?**

Anna: a veces quisiera salir corriendo de aqui, pues fue algo muy nuevo y apasionante y sensual y…- es interrumpida

Mixer: oye, oye no te emociones, AUTOCONTROL ANNA ARENDELLE

Anna: Lo siento

**eso es todo me despido con una sonrisa horrible y me alegro que hayas vuelto!**

Mixer: si soy sincera, AMO ESCRIBIR, pero la maldita escuela no me deja escribir tan seguido como en vacaciones y los podridos de mis compañeros me hacen Bullyng, NO ES BONITO, pero no me quejo

Merida: no que va- sarcásticamente

Mixer: TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**fer**

**como ando muy triste por un mocoso insolente que me gustaba le reto a anna (que tambien le rompieron el corazon)a cantar una cancion de despecho**

Mixer: no hay problema

Anna: y lo comprendemos perfectamente bien

Mixer: y esta va para ese tipo sin corazón

Anna: Ya no me pidas perdón  
>Tú no mereces volver<br>Yo me defiendo sola  
>Y tus recuerdos olvide<br>En el camión de la basura

Se que tu siempre serás  
>Solo una trampa de miel<br>Una mansión de arena  
>Y no pienso responder<br>A la ilusión de tu ternura (no no no)

La hora del final llego  
>Por fin podré decirte adiós<br>Te vas de aquí por que yo así lo decidí  
>Te vas de aquí no te mereces nada (nada) te vas de aquí me voy a deshacer de ti<br>Te vas de aquí tu mundo entero ya no lo quiero

Se que muy pronto vendrás  
>Con cara de yo no fui<br>Con tu mejor sonrisa  
>Tratando de enredarme<br>Con tus manos tan profundas

Y ahora que el final llego  
>Me quito el peso de tu amor<p>

Te vas de aquí por que yo así lo decidí  
>Te vas de aquí no te mereces nada (nada) te vas de aquí me voy a deshacer de ti<br>Te vas de aquí tu mundo entero ya no lo quiero

Te vas de aquí por que yo así lo decidí  
>Te vas de aquí no te mereces nada (nada) te vas de aquí me voy a deshacer de ti<br>Te vas de aquí tu mundo entero ya no lo quiero

Y ahora que el final llego  
>Me quito el peso de tu amor<p>

Te vas de aquí por que yo así lo decidí  
>Te vas de aquí no te mereces nada (nada) Te vas de aquí me voy a deshacer de ti<br>Te vas de aquí tu mundo entero ya no lo quiero

Te vas, te vas, te vas, te vas,  
>Te vas de aquí por que yo así lo decidí<br>Te vas, te vas, te vas, te vas,  
>Te vas de aquí tu mundo entero ya no lo quiero.<p>

Mixer:-llorando- te entendemos, es en serio, pero eso se supera como yo lo hice

**perdon por meterlos pero contigo mixer me siento muy querida hay dame un abrazo *la abraza y chilla :(***

Mixer:- le devuelve el abrazo aun llorando- hay mejores…. No vale la pena llorar por alguien que no te valora… lo digo por experiencia, te queremos gracias por tu reveiw

**Karen **

**Bueno acabo de encontrar estate historia y me ENCANTO la lei toda completa de jalón.**

Mixer:- aun llorando- gracias, en serio te lo agradezco

**Bueno mmmm Jack, Mérida, Hipo y Rapunzel ¿ que piensan de " The rise of the brave Tangled dragons"**

Jack: es bueno

Hipo: interesante, MUUUUYYYY interesante de hecho creo que haríamos un buen equipo

Merida: con Hipo y Punzie no hay problema pero no creo que pueda soportar a Frost

Rapunzel: SERIA GENIAL

**Elsa eres mi favorita  
>Pero porque te alejaste de Anna cuando eran pequeñas eso si es cruel, ya se que querías protejerla pero si a mi me dijeran que me alejara de mi hermana me importaría un pepino estar encerrada y saldría a verla.<strong>

Elsa: gracias, y bueno fue para protegerla y Pitch hizo que tuviera miedo y eso no ayudo mucho, MALDITO PITCH

**No quiero mucho a Anna pero verla sufrir no es horrible para ti?**

Elsa: 13 años horribles en mi vida

**Reto para Anna y Elsa: no seré cruel así que Canten "do you want to build a snowman" y haga 3 Olafs por las 3 veces en las que Anna lo pide**

Mixer: ok, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS

Anna: ¿Elsa?

(Toc,toc,toc…)

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
>Ven vamos a jugar<br>Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas…  
>Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más<br>No entiendo lo que pasó  
>¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?<br>No tiene que ser un muñeco- hacen el muñeco

(Toc, toc, toc…)

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
>En nuestra bici hay que pasear<br>Tu compañía hace falta aquí  
>Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar<p>

Anna  
>-No te rindas John<p>

Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac  
>(Sonido con la boca) – y hacen un muñeco<p>

(Toc, toc, toc…)

Anna  
>-¿Elsa?<p>

Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?  
>Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…<br>Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame  
>Ya no sé qué hacer<p>

¿y si hacemos un muñeco?- y hacen el muñeco

Mixer: eso fue sentimental

**Dani Lynch **

**Hace mucho tiempo que leo tu fic y no me eh animado a comentar por que no se me ah ocurrido nada bueno... Peeeeeeeerooo como viene de invitada tigresa tengo una tortura para B*** y para Elizabeth, tigresa mantente golpeandolos hasta que termine el capitulo con todas tus fuerzas. **

Tigresa: con gran placer- y los empieza a golpear

Mixer: sangre

María: si, batallas, pero prefiero ver a gente gritoneándose

**Tambien reto a Elsa y a Jack a cantar This is me (De camp rock) y Como sale en la parts final y que la terminen con un beso.**

Elsa: Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face  
>So afraid to tell the world of what Ive got to say<br>But I have this dream Right inside of Me  
>I'm gonna let it show<br>It's Time  
>To let You know, To let You know<p>

Jack: This is Real, This is Me  
>I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now<br>Let the Light Shine  
>Shine on Me<br>If I found, Who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
>This is Me<p>

Los dos: Do you know what its like,  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shinning Star<br>Even thought it seems  
>That Get so far Away<br>I've to believe in myself  
>It's the Only Way<p>

Jack: This is Real, This is Me  
>I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Let The Light Shine  
>Shine on me<br>If I found, Who I am  
>There's No way To hold it In<br>No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
>T Your're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find You, I gotta find you<br>You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me  
>I need to Find You his is Me<p>

Los dos: I gotta find You  
>This is Real, This is Me<br>I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now  
>Let the light Shine<br>Shine on Me  
>If I Found, who I am<br>There's No Way To Hold it In  
>No more hiding who I wanna Be<p>

Elsa: This is Me  
>This is Me<br>Yeah

Your're the Missing piece I need the song inside on me  
>You're the voice I hear Inside my head<br>The Reason that I'm singing

Los dos: And ive found  
>Who i am<br>Theres no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who i wanna be- se dan un tierno beso<p>

**Tambien reto a Elsa a gritar "Amo a R5" . **

Elsa: AMO A R5- se sienta- reto cumplido

**Por ultimo me auto-propongo a ser como un tipo de mascota, lo digo xq me puedo convertir en un lobo blanco, y claro que ese lobo habla. Y Si me permites se la mascota sere muy, pero muuuuy, apegada tanto a ti como a Elsa (Ella es mi personaje favorito).  
>Sin mas que escribir SALUDOS A TODO.<br>PD. ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE HAYAS SEGUIDO CON EL FIC EN SERIO ESTA EN MI LISTA DE FAVORITOS.  
>PD2. JELSA FOREVER!<strong>

Mixer: Y AQUÍ ESTAS, gracias por tu review

Dani: de nada

**AnnEls**

**Hola de nuevo...  
>Pues tenemos retos para algunos de ustedes<br>Wuajajaja (ok no)**

Dani: ¿las risas malvadas son normales?

Mixer: en cierto sentido nada es normal aquí

**1- Para Anna: Besa a Jack (Elsa no puedes congelarla o evitar que Anna bese a Jack)(Kristoff tampoco puede intervenir) y además tienes que decirle 10 cosas amorosas o que te parezcan físicamente atractivas de el**

Mixer: UUUUYYYYY JANNA- se tapa la boca- ¿Por qué rayos dije eso?

Anna: pues…- besa a Jack en la mejilla- no dijo en donde y Jack, ammmm 1) me caes bien, 2) eres divertido, 3) tienes lindos ojos, 4) tienes lindo pelo, 5) eres responsable

Guest: algo creíble

Anna: no se me ocurre otra cosa, 6) simpático, 7)cara de idiota

Jack: HEY

Anna: perdón cuñado, digo Jack,8) guapo, 9)fuerte y 10) un guardián

Jack: no pos wow

Anna: CALLATE FROST

**2 - Mixer te reto a hacerle un tatuaje a Luis, tienes que tatuar le "Amo a Elizabeth"**

Luis: estábamos bien

Mixer: tranquilo no te dolerá- se lo lleva por unos minutos y se oyen los gritos de dolor de Luis y regresan el con una venda en el brazo- listo ¿ves que no dolió?

Luis: no, para nada- sarcasmo

**3 - Hipo te reto a decirle a Astrid que no la amas y besa a Mixer en los labios**

Mixer: simplemente moriré con un hacha clavada en mi cuerpo

Hipo: Astrid, no te amo- se acerca a Mixer y le da un corto beso en los labios- no dijo por cuanto tiempo

Mixer: buen punto

**4- Conejo darle un beso en la mejilla a Jack y dile 5 halagos**

Conejo:-le da un beso a Jack- listo, 1) eres divertido 2) mocoso presumido

Mixer: halagos

Conejo: perdón 3) lindo, 4) responsable y 5) invernal

**5 - Elsa lee copos de cristal y dices que te pareció **

Elsa: ok- se va lo lee y una hora después regresa y medio de satisfacción y traumada- me pareció linda pero muuuuyyyy pervertida

**6 - Hans tiñete el cabello mitad rosa y mitad morado **

Hans: ya que, Mixer

Mixer: ya oí, ya oí- se van y regresan con un Hans medio mariposon- Hans te vez medio rarito

Hans: rarito

Mixer: no te ofendas pero, puñal

**7- Mixer te reto a hacerle una broma a Elsa (pero una broma cruel)**

Mixer: no soy buena para las bromas, y menos crueles, pero para el próximo capítulo tendré algo en mente, por el momento nos despedimos por ahora HASTA LA PROXIMA, LOS AMO

Los demás: ADIOS


	12. capitulo 11

Luis:…

Elsa: Luis

Luis: mande

Jack: estamos al aire

Luis: CIERTO, Hola bienvenidos a PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS

Dani: aquí falta alguien

Merida: ¿Mixer, Katy?

Luis: Mixer acompaño a Katy para ir al doctor, su dedo esta negro, bueno pero no tardaran mucho, pero por lo mientras vamos con

**LasHermanasSnow**

**Pues holis en si confesamos algo...  
>Nosotras somos AnnEls<strong>

Luis: eso no me lo esperaba- Mixer llega

Mixer: hola y si eso no me los esperaba jeje

Luis: ¿y Katy?

Mixer: ahorita viene

**Y pues nos encanta tu fic, de hecho nos inspiramos en el para escribir el nuestro y muchas gracias por poner nuestros retos.  
>...<strong>

Mixer: gracias a ustedes por mandar los retos- llega Katy con la mano enyesada

**Pues... ¡Amo Jelsa ! (Atte. Amelía)**

**Ok, mm... Debemos pensar en algo realmente macabro y cruel (ok no)**

**.**

**Mérida ¿De los chicos quien te parece mas atractivo? Sea quien sea, tienes que darle un beso en los labios por 30 segundos **

Merida: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ninguno me atrae en este momento

Mixer: pero lo hará, yo lo se

**.**

**.  
>Pues hola, soy Alex y primero que nada, odio el Mericupp<strong>

**.  
>. <strong>

Miley: bienvenida al club

**Pero no te emociones Astrid, tu no me agradas...  
>Realmente no se que preguntar pero hare el intento...<strong>

Astrid: aun así Hipo es mío

Todos: bien, esperaremos

**Olvidenlo no se me ocurre nada**

**Así que... Shan shan shan... Llegó la hora del reto :**

Todos: oops

**Anna y Hans tienen que cambiar de topa entre ellos (Hans se pone la ropa de Anna y Anna la de Hans)**

Hans y Anna: ya que- se van por unos minutos y regresan

Hans: esto me queda extraño

Mixer, Katy y Luis: puñal XD

Anna: no esta tan mal

**Igual Kristoff y Elsa (cambiar ropa entre ellos)**

Kristoff y Elsa: naaaa- se van y regresan

Kristoff: ya se que me van a decir

Mixer: tu caes bien, no hay necesidad de molestarte

Elsa: mmmmmm esta pasable

**Jack y Mixer (lo mismo)**

Mixer y Jack: ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se van y regresan, Jack con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado con una blusa roja que del lado derecho tiene una manga larga y del lado izquierdo no tiene manga (no está rota, asi es) Con unas cuantas decoraciones femeninas en el pecho y zapatos de piso rojos

Jack: ¿no podrías haberte vestido de otra forma?

Mixer: si con el vestido morado hubiera sido mejor

Jack: no gracias, con ese vestido nos matas a todos los hombres de aquí

Mixer: claro que no

Jack: te recordare la última vez cuando…

Mixer: NO FUE UN TRAUMA, solo lo hice porque quise

Jack: si un día después

Elsa: además Jack no tenía la culpa

Mixer: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Astrid y Hiccup**

Hiccstrid: Oh yeah

Los demás: WTF?- se van y regresan

Mixer: que tierno

**Luis y Mérida**

Luis y Merida: no puede ser- se van y Merida regresa con una playera de México roja un pantalón de mezclilla y tacos rojos

Merida: BIEN

Luis: me siento humillado

Mixer: bueno GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW Y déjenme decirles que ustedes hacen un estupendo trabajo con "verdad o reto", ok vamos con

**Hiccstrid for ever**

**Mixer Lo siento se me olvido decir que el Stalka era la relación de los padres de Hipo (Estoico y Valka) :'(**

Mixer: ohhhhhh, pues si me gusta mucho

**Astrid ¿Que sentiste cuando viste que la mamá de Hipo estaba viva?  
>JAAC: ¿Por que preguntas eso?<br>Solo es curiosidad  
>JAAC: Sabes que son preguntas que te harán llorar<br>Lo se :'( **

Astrid: pues me alegre por Hipo más que nada

**Hipo ¿Extrañas a tu papá?**

Hipo: si, más de lo que esperaba

**Yo si :'(**

**Astrid, Rapunzel, Elsa y Anna canten Towers (Astrid:Jessy Rapunzel:Jade. Elsa:Perrie y Anna:Leigh)  
>JAAC: Estas deprimida?<br>Creó que si :'( **

Anna: You turn, and I learned that the world comes falling down  
>Not a word, only hurt when my friends can't tell now<br>I feel loved when I see your face  
>But all these scars, I can't replace<br>Shock me high  
>Hit me hard, and I don't know what you say<p>

Elsa: When you knock on my door  
>And tell me you don't want to fight<br>Oh, baby I'm sure that I'm not gonna fall this time

Astrid: You never brought me flowers  
>Never helped me in my darkest hours<br>And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing nothing in towers  
>Once we were made like towers<br>Everything could've been ours  
>But you left it too late now my heart feels nothing nothing at all<p>

Rapunzel: It's a shame  
>You're to blame<br>'Cause once you owned my heart  
>I remember feeling so high<br>But I'm right back at the start  
>I still feel loved when I see your face<br>But all these tears I can't erase  
>Sorry hard, I'm sorry hard<br>But we'll have to start again

Elsa: So don't knock on my door and tell me you don't wanna fight  
>'Cause I've heard it before<br>And I'm not gonna let this time  
>Not going back this time<p>

Rapunzel: You never brought me flowers  
>Never helped me in my darkest hours<br>And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing nothing in towers  
>Once we were made like towers<br>Everything could've been ours  
>But you left it too late now my heart feels nothing nothing at all<p>

Nothing at all

When you're close I wanna change mind  
>But I remember you and know we're lying<br>I don't wanna let you waste my time  
>And you never brought me flowers<br>Never helped me in my darkest hours  
>And you left it so late that my heart feels nothing nothing at all<p>

Elsa: Once we were made like towers  
>Everything could've been ours<br>But you left it too late now my heart feels nothing nothing at all

Nothing at all  
>Nothing at all<p>

Astrid: Once we were built like towers  
>Nothing at all<br>We were built like towers

**PD: Astrid te reto a que abrases a Hipo todo el capitulo**

Astrid: encantada- lo abraza

Mixer: bien, TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**Misaka-solsi**

**Como pudiste mixer *llora desconsoladamente* no pusiste mi nombre en el reto anterior **

Mixer: lo siento se me paso

**na es broma XD no me moletsa ,aveces pienso que este fic es 90% musical xD**

Mixer: parece ¿verdad?

**,reto a elsa ah...ver el anime maid-sama!**

Elsa: ok- se va y regresa unos minutos después

**Que me digas que te parecio ,y que opinas de usui...¿lo cambiarias por jack?**

Elsa: pues bien, pero si te refieres a dejar a Jack por el, no y si es al revés si

Mixer: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS

**Floralejandrta**

**Si ya seee por culpa de mi pervertividad parezco de 15 y tambien por todas las groserias :(. Lo chento si los traume pero no me resistia acababa de leer algo  
>De ahora en adelante dejare retos medio<br>normales**

Mixer:hay una frase que dice "trate de ser normal, LOS CINCO SEGUNDOS MAS ABURRIDOS DE MI VIDA" o algo asi, es decir que puedes dejar retos maniáticos

**Aquiiiiii. Van. Las. Preguntas.  
>Reto a todas las parejas bailar Obra maestra de Romeo Santos (yo sere romeista hasta la muerte) y que los hombres la canten.<strong>

Se levantan y empiezan a bailar

Jack: Bimbo  
>Tell them the king is back<br>A petición

Hipo: Hay mujer  
>El mundo es muy pequeño<br>Pa' este corazón  
>Que exageradamente<br>Te ama con fervor  
>Reina bella tu eres mi alivio<br>Propietaria de mis latidos  
>Un manicomio yo necesito<p>

Kristoff: (Jack: Porque dicen que estoy loco  
>Y tu dominas mi intuición)<br>Antes mi vida era un martirio  
>Ahora me siento bendecido<br>Tengo un amor gigantesco en dimensión

Eugene: Contigo me siento vivo  
>Algo glorioso divino<br>Soy el hombre mas dichoso  
>Feliz, millonario<br>Sin na en los bolsillos

Los cuatro: Un premio nobel tu has sido  
>Mi arte mas preferido<br>Sin envidiar a Picasso  
>Que obra maestra<br>A dios felicito

Kristoff: Hay amor  
>He construido una muralla de protección<br>Con bellos perros que te cuidan si no estoy  
>Yo te amo mas que a mi mismo<br>Tus enemigos serán los míos  
>Quien te hiera tendrá un lio<p>

Hipo: (Jack: Porque dicen que estoy loco  
>Y tu dominas mi intuición)<br>Antes mi vida era un martirio  
>Ahora me siento bendecido<br>Tengo un amor gigantesco en dimensión

Jack: Contigo me siento vivo  
>Algo glorioso divino<br>Soy el hombre mas dichoso  
>Feliz, millonario<br>Sin na en los bolsillos

Los cuatro: Un premio nobel tu has sido  
>Mi arte mas preferido<br>Sin envidiar a Picasso  
>Que obra maestra<br>A dios felicito

Eugene: Mas que una canción de amor, de amor  
>Esta es una ocasión<br>Donde agradezco  
>Que has llegado a mi región...<p>

Jack: 10 years later  
>And i'm still running this sh*t<br>Ay lo dije  
>The king<br>Otro chi  
>Mire goldo<br>Dímele a cedri  
>Que le diga a richi<br>Que me salude a will  
>Allá en Nueva York (jajaja)<br>You stupid

Mixer: wow

**Norte: con toda la calma del mundo dime porque no llevas regalos a  
>Mexico, no lo explicaste en el anterior cap.<strong>

Norte: sabes es algo difícil encontrar a todos los niños o meter los regalos a las casas ya sea por una cosa otra

**Para Mixer:Te gusta Katy Perri tambien? POR FIN OTRA KATY CAT **

Mixer: sipilili

**Para todos: A quien mas le gusta Katy Perri?**

Katy: A MI

**Para todas las Katy Kats: canten firework o Dark horse si eligen Dark hors uno de los hombres las ayudará y cantará la parte de juici J.  
>Ya me despido<br>Si me equivoco en las palabras es porque no es nada facil escribir con celular.  
>CHAO CHAO<strong>

Katy y Mixer: DARK HORSE

Katy: Hipo ¿nos ayudas?

Hipo: con gusto- se para y empieza la música-Yeah  
>Ya'll know what it is<br>Katy Perry  
>Juicy J, aha.<br>Let's rage

Katy: I knew you were  
>You were gonna come to me<br>And here you are  
>But you better choose carefully<br>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
>Of anything and everything<p>

Mixer: Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

Las dos: So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
>There's no going back<p>

Mixer: Mark my words  
>This love will make you levitate<br>Like a bird  
>Like a bird without a cage<br>But down to earth  
>If you choose to walk away, don't walk away<p>

Katy: It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
>It's a yes or no, no maybe<br>So just be sure before you give it all to me  
>All to me, give it all to me<p>

Las dos: So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for, ready for  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (love trippin')  
>There's no going back<p>

Hipo: Uh  
>She's a beast<br>I call her Karma (come back)  
>She eats your heart out<br>Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)  
>Be careful<br>Try not to lead her on  
>Shorty's heart is on steroids<br>Cause her love is so strong  
>You may fall in love<br>When you meet her  
>If you get the chance you better keep her<br>She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
>She'll turn cold as a freezer<br>That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
>She can be my Sleeping Beauty<br>I'm gon' put her in a coma  
>Woo!<br>Damn I think I love her  
>Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care<br>She ride me like a roller coaster  
>Turned the bedroom into a fair (a fair!)<br>Her love is like a drug  
>I was tryna hit it and quit it<br>But lil' mama so dope  
>I messed around and got addicted<p>

Las dos: So you wanna play with magic  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for (Katy: you should know)<br>Baby do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (Mixer: like a dark horse)<br>Are you ready for, ready for (Katy: ready for)  
>A perfect storm, perfect storm (Mixer:a perfect storm)<br>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (Katy: mine)  
>There's no going back<p>

Mixer: YEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII, bueno te mandamos saludos GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**Krish2014**

**Hola :D CReo que es la primera vez que comento por aqui!  
>Asi que primero:<br>¡Graciaaaaaas por no irte! Te leia por celu y hasta ahora me animo a comentar...  
>haber...<br>Jack: ¿porque tienes esa personalidad? ¿porque tienes tantas fangirls? Para mi... que tu les pagas a esas chicas XD**

Jack: ¿ah si? Necesito mi botella retornable

Mixer: de hecho es mía, pero ten- se la da

**¡ok, espera! (se cubre con los brazos la cara) era un chiste...**

Jack: de acuerdo- le devuelve la botella a Mixer

**Bunny: eres mi guardian favorito! La verdad me pareces genial :3 y no, no pareces un canguro, solo que Jack esta ciego**

Mixer: CLARO QUE ES UN CANGURO, perdón Conejo pero tengo que actuar como Jack

Jack: bien entonces, MATE A….

Mixer: YO NO MATE A NADIE, bueno si pero no fue por trauma, y no fue real y técnicamente yo no mate

Los demás: no, que va- sarcasmo

Katy: no debiste haberte desquitado con el

Conejo: bueno, gracias se siente bien saber que no todos aman a Jack

**Hablando de ciego...  
>Jack te reto a usar lentes y a vestirte de intelectual, estudioso... o como lo llamen en ese lugar y que bailes y cantes alguna cancion de disney con esa ropa (no se cual... que tal una de Punzi?)<strong>

Jack: genial me voy a deshacer de esta ropa

Mixer: no, no lo harás- se lo lleva y regresa con unos lentes y unos frenos y zapatos ortopédicos-lo único que cambio fueron los zapatos

Jack: Siete A.M. un día más se inició  
>a los quehaceres y a barrer muy bien<br>pulo y encero, lavo y saco brillo.

Terminé  
>¿qué hora es?<br>siete con dieciséis.

Un libro leeré  
>o tal vez dos o tres<br>o en mi galería algo pintaré.

Guitarra toco, tejo, horneo y ya no sé  
>yo cuando empezaré a vivir.<p>

Rompecabezas, dardos y hacer galletas  
>papel maché, ballet, y algo de ajedrez<br>alfarería, ventriloquia y velas.

Estirar,  
>dibujar<br>o trepar  
>y coser.<p>

Los libros releeré  
>si el rato hay que pasar<br>y pintaré algo más  
>encontraré un lugar.<p>

Y mi cabello a cepillar y a cepillar  
>pero al final siempre vuelvo a aquí.<p>

Yo me pregunto,  
>pregunto,<br>pregunto  
>que ¿cuando<br>comenzaré a vivir?

Las luces que  
>deseo contemplar<br>cada año en mi cumpleaños están.

¿De dónde son?  
>ahí quiero ir.<br>quizá hoy mi madre  
>me permita ya salir.- termina la canción- ¿no gravaste eso verdad?<p>

Mixer:-esconde su celular- no- inocentemente

**Elsa: ¿No encontraste nada mejor que Jacki, cierto? Si fuera tu tendria mejores gustos de hombres de verdad XD**

Elsa: no hay nadie mejor

**Ok, estaba bromeando Xb Jack es lindo pero no tanto como Aster :3 a mi me caen mejor los mas responsables!**

Conejo: POR FIN alguien que me entiende

**Hans: Pfff te odio -_- ¡Soy Jelsa hasta el fin! (ok, no tanto, pero aun asi lo prefiero sobre el Helsa mayormente) ¿Que se siente que todo tu plan haya salido bien excepto el final?**

Hans: ya me lo han dicho, bueno es muy frustrante y mas al saber que fue por mi culpa

Anna: lo hubieras matado a el

Mixer: ya párenle

**¿no te da un poco de bronca que todo se haya desmoronado al final? O.0 **

Hans: algo

**¡por cierto! Te reto a disfrasarte de un duende de Norte y ofrecerles galletas a todos**

Hans: genial- sarcasmo

Mixer: por lo menos ya no te verás puñal jeje

Hans:-se va y regresa vestido de duende y le da galletas a todos-

**Pitch: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (le grita en el oido) Jamas te he tenido miedo... (lo abraza y luego se aleja mirandolo extrañada) **

Pitch: auch, ¿me puedo ir?

Mixer: déjame pensarlo…. NO

Elsa: quédate si sabes lo que te conviene

Pitch: cierto

**A si que esta es mi pregunta notable Pitch Black... ¿porque siempre nadas en camison negro? ¿o tu Sueldo de malo no te alcanza para una camisa decente?**

Pitch: jajaja graciosa- sarcasmo

**Jeje! mando un saludo a todos y una galleta a cada uno que Hans se encargara de repartir! Pero Mixer... no dejes que Hans coma mas de una mitad de galleta! confio en ti!  
>Saludos a todos :D Chau!<strong>

Mixer: y haces bien, gracias por las galletas SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

**Bonne Fille Parfaite**

**yo tambien los quiero :3...emmm veamos...¡asi!  
>Pitch: ¡eres un maldi** malnacido! ¡¿como se te ocurre decir que me enamorare de ti en un futuro?! ¡Eres un...eres un...un! -con un tic en el ojo- ¡un psicopata por no decir otra cosa! ¡TE DETESTO Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ Y MUCHO MAS POR QUE TU CAUSASTES QUE ELSA LASTIMARA A ANNA CUANDO ERAN NIÑAS!...<strong>

Pitch: necesitaba alimentarme de algo, y Elsa era la mejor opción y sigue siendo la mejor opción- mirando a Elsa

Elsa:-pasa saliva

**Anna: ¿que piensas de que el idiota de Pitch este acosando a tu hermana? y como reto -mas bien parece premio- te dejo hacerle toturas sin excepciones en estas...Jack puedes ayudarle...bueno...todos pueden... :3**

Anna: VOY A CASTRAR AL DESGRACIADO

Los demás: WTF?

Anna: ok no

10 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Pitch esta con calzón chino tipo ICarly y lleno de tomatazos

Anna: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Dani: ok eso asusta un poquis

Mixer: a veces

**Jack: -con cara perver- ¿que le harias a Elsa si estas con ella en un cuarto a solas? *U* **

Jack: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, varias cosas como….

Mixer: ALTO ALLI, solo digamos perversiones y eso es todo

**Hiccup: ¡te adoro de verdad! ¿puedo adoptar un dragón negro? *U* o bueno...¿me das un paseo en Chimuelo?**

Hipo: claro cuando quieras

Astrid: o cuando yo lo deje muajaja

**Conejo: ¿ya te dije que aveces te emparejan con Jack?...**

Conejo: lo habías mencionado, si

**¿Que opinas sobre la relación que hay entre ti y Elsa en el fic de propuesta indecente? en mi opinión se ven lindos juntos pero sigo siendo 100% jelsanatica de corazón :3 y creo que mi perfil -historias favoritas- dice mas que mil palabras...**

Conejo: pues Elsa es linda pero no creo que sea mi tipo, o yo lo veo así y ese fic es muy

Mixer: pervertido, mmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy pervertido

**Hans: te reto a decir quien te atrae más de las chicas...ademas que...errrr...no se...que Elsa te congele hasta el cuello, luego haga un super malvavisco gigante muy pero muuuuy enojado y te encierren junto a el :3 **

Hans: Merida- inmediatamente es congelado y se lo llevan a un cuarto y ahí esta Malvavisco, y lo empieza a patear por todas partes

Mixer: me alegra que no te hayas ido Mari

Maria: es bueno estar aquí- siguen viendo en la tablet

**Merida: ¿me enceñas arqueria? *U* te pago mensualmente por instruirme...**

Merida: si, no hay problema

**Astrid: ¿me haces un favor? Si en verdad molestan a Mixer ¡enceñales a no meterse con ella y autorizo que uses el hacha vikinga!...y yo no me hago responsable por los gastos del hospital...**

Mixer: seguro escolar MUAJAJAJA, gracias

Astrid: me gusta golpear gente mala

**Mixer: te reto a decir que pareja estabas viendo y dijistes que hacian bonita pareja :3**

Mixer: voy a terminar congelada y golpeada por una guitarra, asi que- toma su botella retornable- Kristelsa, o sea Kristoff y Elsa, ALEJENSE TENGO UNA BOTELLA Y NO DUDARE EN USARLA

**y ¿me ayudas a raptar a una persona que me cae super mega mal? por favoooooor *U*  
>sin mas que decir o ecribir ¡adios!<strong>

Mixer: claro que te ayudare, tu solo dime lo que tengo que hacer, GRACIAS POR TU REIEW TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS

**RuzuChan Poly**

**Hola!  
>-Estúpidos que te hacen bulling... dime donde viven.<strong>

Mixer: pues…

**MeryChan: Tu vives en otro país, ¿por que no eres una niña normal?...  
>-Porque caraj... hasta en mis reviews jod...<br>MeryChan: controla tu léxico individua... :P**

Mixer: aun así lo diré, El Estado de Mexico, Cuautitlan Izcalli, jeje, ok no

**-Mejor digo mis preguntas. Para Picht, hay varios fics que te involucran con Elsa(en lo personal no me gusta el Pelsa, lo odio), pero dime si no fuera Elsa, ¿con quien mas te gustaría que te vinculen?**

Pitch: con Anna

Anna: ni en tus pesadillas

**Reto para Jack. Ahora tu hazle un baile sensualon a Elsa...**

Jack: ok- le hace un baile sensual a Elsa y las fangirls empiezan a gritar hasta que Jack termina de bailar

Mixer: hay Dios, estas chicas me dejaran sorda

**Pregunta para Eugene y Rapunzel. ¿para cuando los hijos? yo ya quiero que los tengan...**

Eugenzel: algún día

**Pregunta para Hipo. ¿Si vieras a Astrid desnuda que harías? (no soy pervertida, solo tengo la mente sexy)  
>me despido con una sonrisa horrible bye y besos...<strong>

Hipo: pues, muchas cosas pero Mixer no quiere que de detalles

Mixer: vas entendiendo Hipo, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS

**Miley Flynn-Garcia**

**Hermoso! Fue epico.  
>Errrrr... Gracias Po y Tigresa, y a ti tambien Astrid! Aunque aun no supero el sueño... Algun consejo?<strong>

Todos: nop, ninguno

**Ammm... Primero que nada... Ya me acorde! Si! Era por eso! Gracias Hipo! Me acabas de resolver una duda existencial.**

Hipo: de nada

**Reto para Hipo: Te reto a cantar Gone gone gone de Phillip Phillis, recreando la escena de The Amazing Spiderman 2 **

Hipo: When life leaves you high and dry  
>I'll be at your door tonight<br>If you need help, if you need help.  
>I'll shut down the city lights,<br>I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
>To make you well, to make you well.<p>

When enemies are at your door  
>I'll carry you away from war<br>If you need help, if you need help.  
>Your hope dangling by a string<br>I'll share in your suffering  
>To make you well, to make you well.<p>

Give me reasons to believe  
>That you would do the same for me.<p>

And I would do it for you, for you.  
>Baby, I'm not moving on<br>I'll love you long after you're gone.  
>For you, for you.<br>You will never sleep alone.  
>I'll love you long after you're gone<br>And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue  
>I'm gon' be there to catch you<br>Put you on your feet, you on your feet.  
>And if your well is empty<br>Not a thing will prevent me.  
>Tell me what you need, what do you need?<p>

I surrender honestly.  
>You've always done the same for me.<p>

So I would do it for you, for you.  
>Baby, I'm not moving on,<br>I'll love you long after you're gone.  
>For you, for you.<br>You will never sleep alone.  
>I'll love you long after you're gone<br>And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

You're my back bone.  
>You're my cornerstone.<br>You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.  
>You're my head start.<br>You're my rugged heart.  
>You're the pulse that I've always needed.<br>Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
>Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.<br>Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
>Like a drum my heart never stops beating...<p>

For you, for you.  
>Baby, I'm not moving on.<br>I'll love you long after you're gone.  
>For you, for you.<br>You will never sleep alone.  
>I'll love you long after you're gone.<br>For you, for you.  
>Baby, I'm not moving on,<br>I'll love you long after you're gone.  
>For you, for you.<br>You will never sleep alone.  
>I'll love you long, long after you're gone.<p>

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
>Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.<br>Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
>Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.<p>

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
>I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.<p>

Mixer: excelente representación

**Y como ando tan geek hoy (emocionada por The amazing spiderman 3, de hecho) les pregunto:**

**Cual es su super heroe favorito?**

Mixer: tengo dos, Spiderman y Storm

Katy: La mujer Maravilla

Luis: Deadpool, aunque es un antihéroe

Jack: Spiderman

Elsa: Iceman

Anna: La Mujer Invisible

Kristoff: Wolverine

Rapunzel: La Viuda Negra

Eugene: Iron Man

Hipo: Capitán América

Astrid: Wolverine

Merida: Ojo de Halcón

Hans: Flash

Norte: El Capitán América

Conejo: Batman

Hada: La Mujer Maravilla

Sandman: (traducción: Iron Man)

Pitch: los odio

Elizabeth: me gustan de todo tipo

Mateo: ninguno

Maria: La Mole

Mixer: yo creí que esto iba tardar

Miri y Vaneza: FALTAMOS NOSOTRAS

Mixer: ¿de dónde salieron?

Miri y Vaneza: nada

Miri: Spiderman

Vaneza: Wolverine

**Que les parecio la muerte de Gwen Stacy?**

Todos: interesante/ no la he visto/ maaalaaa

**Alguno quiere ver Iron Man 4?**

Casi todos Excepto Pitch y Mateo: YOOOOOO

**Ammmm...  
>Conocen a Deadpool?<strong>

Todos: SEEEEEE

**Alguno lee comics?**

Todos: si/ nop

**Y los retos, se me olvidaban:  
>Elsa: Te reto a que... Espera... Digas "AMO A 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER"<strong>

Miri y Vaneza: 5SOS

Mixer: no hagan eso

Elsa:-se levanta- AMO A 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER- se sienta

**Astrid: Te reto a que cantes Some body to you de the vamps y Demi Lovato con Hipo**

Los dos: Yeah you!  
>Yeah you!<p>

Hipo: I used to wanna be  
>Living like there's only me<br>And now I spend my time  
>Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind<br>(Yeah you!)  
>I used to be so tough<br>Never really gave enough  
>And then you caught my eye<br>Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike  
>(Yeah you!)<p>

Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This cloud I'm on, it keeps shaking  
>Oh oh oh, now!<p>

Los dos: Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This cloud I'm on, it keeps shaking  
>Oh oh oh, now!<p>

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<p>

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Astrid: I used to run around  
>I didn't wanna settle down<br>But now I wake each day  
>Looking for a way that I can see your face<br>(Yeah you!)  
>I've got your photograph<br>But baby I need more than that  
>I need to know your lips<br>Nothing ever mattered to me more than this  
>(Yeah you!)<p>

Los dos: Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>This cloud I'm on, it keeps shaking  
>Oh oh oh, now! All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you  
>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah<br>Is somebody to you

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Hipo: Look at me now, I'm falling  
>I can't even talk, still stuttering<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Yeah you!)<p>

Los dos: All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
>But every time I look at you I just don't care<br>Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
>Is somebody to you<br>(Yeah you!)

Yeah you!

**Y creo que es todo... Ah, y Mixer, ya estas trabajando en el fic hiccstrid? Y recuerda si tuenes alguna duda, preguntame.  
>Una saludo!<strong>

Mixer: claro, ya casi termino el primer capítulo creo que lo tendré para…. El 3 de Noviembre

Luis: oh no, esa cara la conozco, es noviembre

Mixer: pero no lo es, todavía estamos en Octubre

**Guest Water-Nature**

**blargh! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN A PONER A ELSA DE MILEY CYRUS!? osea nada que ver con esa bi**, noooo Elsa es decente y no sale en bolas de demolicion desnuda NI MUCHO MENOS LAME MARITLLOS PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCION!**

**Mixer: ¿Como se siente ser besada por hipo en los labios *w*?**

Mixer: ammmm… bien

**¿para cuando mi fic chamaca? soy IMPACIENTE**

Mixer: de hecho ya lo subí, espero que te guste

**Hipo: ¿En serio no has considerado la oportunidad del Mericcup?**

Hipo: lo siento, pero no

**Jack: te reto a que le robes un chocolate a Elsa y me lo des en compensacion de los 15 que me robaste ayer! si, se que fuiste tu _**

Jack: ¿Cómo me descubres?

Guest: mi instinto jelsanatico me lo dice

Jack: me van a matar

Mixer: querido, ya estás muerto

Jack: ok- Elsa tenía una bolsa de chocolate Jack se acercaba poco a poco y le quita la bolsa de chocolates y le da uno a Guest

Elsa: FROST DEVUELVEME MI CHOCOLATE

Jack: habrá mucho mejor para ti esta noche- voz seductora

Mixer: no era necesario enterarnos- asqueada

**Elsa: lo lamento, te reto a que le grites a Jack 5 cosas que odias de el y luego sacale el dedo malo**

Elsa: ammm, ok- toma aire- 1) TU IRRESPONSABILIDAD, 2) TU FORMA DE MALENTENDER TODO, 3) ME CONVENCES DE HACER COSAS INDEVIDAS

Los demás: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Elsa: 4) NO TE TOMAS NADA ENSERIO Y 5) TU…. Ammmmmm…¿cara?, no se me ocurre otra cosa

**Todos: ¿Saben que es el "pio miso"?**

Casi todos: no

**¿Saben que es el juego "te reto"?**

Katy, Vaneza, Miri, Mixer: si

**el que sepa jugar ¿quiere jugar conmigo -ojos de cachorrito mojado-**

K,V,M,M: cuando tu quieras

**bye-bye regresare  
>U<strong>

Todos: YEI

**Sweat Blueberry**

**Reto a Jack a encerrarse con elsa en un cuartito**

Jack: ¿podemos irnos?

Mixer: ¿con esa ropa?

Jack: supongo que si

Mixer: ok, pero protéjanse y que sea lejos de aquí

Jelsa: GRACIAS- y se van

**y Que haya de aquí en adelante Mericcup y nada Herida y Hiccstrid t si no se habían fijado odio hiccstrid y cree una petición contra Hiccstrid**

Mixer: lo lamento pero eso depende de ti, puedes dejar retos Mericcup, además no puedo cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana además, me gusta el Hiccstrid, y hay otros lectores a quien le gusta pueden dejar los retos que quieran, SALUDOS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW eso es todo por hoy…- se desmaya

Luis: oops iniciara antes de tiempo

Katy: la hemos perdido ¿Por cuánto tiempo dura?

Luis: Noviembre, hay otro tiempo en Marzo y otro más en Julio

Katy: bueno, esto no es grave, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HASTA LUEGO

Los demás: ADIOS


	13. anuncio

**HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS, esto es un anuncio o más bien un concurso, y perdón si los emocione bueno, la única que está aquí es VANEZA**

**Vaneza: YA DILES**

**Bien, verán hoy en la escuela Vane y yo estábamos platicando, y me pregunto qué porque en ninguno de mis fics había lemmon, y le dije que tenía ciertas reglas en mi mente que si lo leo solo me siento culpable y si lo escribo vomito por una semana, aunque tengo que bajar de peso entonces adivinen lo que me dijo**

**Vaneza: yo lo escribiré y ya lo tengo a la mitad pero hay un pequeño problema**

**Así es, no sabemos que pareja poner, entonces se me ocurrió algo les hare una pregunta y el ganador elegirá la pareja, esta es la pregunta…**

**Vaneza: ALTO, no vamos hacerla del último capítulo de PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS**

**¿Cómo cuál?**

**Vaneza: YA SE, ¿con quién se desquito Mixer después de un trauma?**

**NO FUE TRAUMA, pero tú lo vas a escribir así que mejor me callo**

**Vaneza: dales una pista**

**No porque no fue trauma, ya lo tenía fríamente planeado**

**Vaneza: PORFFIIIIIIII**

**Ok, mi supuesto trauma está en una de las dos partes de THE BIG FOUR, eso es todo, y NO FUE TRAUMA, y además era parte del fic**

**Vaneza: no te hagas, y lo viste hace una semana y hasta te emocionaste**

**CALLESE**

**Vaneza: y la respuesta póngala en review o en PM da igual el chiste es que digan la respuesta**

**Las dos: ADIOSITO**


End file.
